The King
by Asura435
Summary: Challenge by fluffy-fanfic-lover. To save the saiyan race and for the glory of the Uzumaki clan. Dbzxdbsx Naruto. Please review so i may know how bad it is.
1. Chapter 1

A dark night had visited Konoha; the Kyuubi had been set free by an unknown enemy. The fourth Hokage with the help of his wife had been able to seal away part of it in death realm.

While the rest he was going to entrust to his new born son even though his wife did not wish such an outcome but he knew it was necessary.

Everything was going as expected when portal opened up nearby, from it a man fell but the problem was that the sealing jutsu hit the man instead of the Kyuubi who saw the opportunity and decided to erase the whole area.

It seems destruction was inevitable when a beam enveloped the battlefield killing everything in a giant explosion except the newborn child who had been covered by the corpses and a blessing of sorts.

'What just happened?' The third thought with confusion, he was already stressed out but this outcome was beyond his wildest delusions. He walked on the leveled ground not expecting anything when he heard a child's cry.

'He is Minato's son but how did he survive'

'The Kyuubi seemed to have been destroyed but the seal is there so what happened.' He was unable to understand and no one was available to answer the questions

"I am sorry child this happened to you but I will do my best to ready for the cruel world ahead." Hiruzen muttered in sad tone as he had lost his wife and his successor along with many other losses.

* * *

Naruto's life had been without much problem except for the exclusion by the citizens even most of the ninja who were unable to forget the night and who could blame them they had highly developed memory system. To them they at least tolerated the vessels existence instead of tormenting it.

Naruto developed fast and didn't really hate them as the third and his son always took care of him along with his friend Anko. He had been stronger than everyone physically from the start and had high levels of stamina which he was told were from his lineage along with a natural ability which made Hiruzen completely surprised, Naruto could fly since he was one like it was a normal thing.

It had been five years since then and Naruto was practicing in the woods when he heard voices and decided to check.

'Isn't that the Hyuga Heir?' Naruto thought as he looked at the ridiculous scene from the sky, the Hyuga heir was being bullied by some common runts

'Why is she not showing them there place? They shouldn't mean much in her eyes.' Naruto was confused why someone powerful would let weaklings hurt them

He couldn't watch this anymore as he disliked such things, "Stop." Naruto said in a calm manner as he landed in front of them and with a wave of his hand the boys were pushed back.

The boys were shocked at this phenomenon and when they looked at Naruto, their eyes showed fear and they ran away without a word screaming that monster was going to eat them.

"Seriously, the common people are getting crazy if their children are pissing their pant at my presence when I have done nothing." Naruto face palmed and shook his head in annoyance at the stupidity of the people

"Are you okay?" Naruto turned back to the girl and asked in a gentle tone

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." The girl replied in a formal manner which must have been ingrained in her since she could understand

"Why did you not beat them up? They were weak and you are Hyuga, not just any Hyuga but the Heir." Naruto said in an annoyed tone

Hinata looked down in shame as she understood what he meant and in a pitiful tone, "Because I don't want to hurt others." She said such as she didn't want to inflict something she disliked on others, her heart was lot sensitive towards others feelings that she had been willing to take it all in without a fuss.

Naruto held her shoulders; the shorter Hinata was forced to look up as he pushed her chin up, "That's not right, if you let them walk over you they will do worse. Right now it might not be much but later this behavior will cost others lives, you can't hesitate to harm others if they wish the same for you."

"But"

"No buts, you are the second person okay with my presence so I will help you by force understood." Naruto said

"Why"

"Because you will get hurt later worse than this for a pointless reason and we are friends from now on." Naruto declared as he felt a connection to the girl, inside his soul there was a resonance

'What was that?'

"I will try; I don't want others to get hurt because of me." Hinata finally caved in from his powerful gaze

"Good, that's how a leader should look like not like a sniveling brat." Naruto said with a friendly smile

That was how there bond was established and Naruto learned more about the clan than he would cared otherwise.

"I promise to help you in your goal to set right your clan." Naruto promised once he learned why she had become like this and that was the first time he had seen Hinata make such a cute expression with complete relief.

* * *

Naruto was learning to meditate after a round of inhumane sparring, which borderline mortal combat to help him grow as they had found out that he grew through battles and learned fast in such a way. The meditation was for future use to learn the sage mode and to recover energy; Naruto already knew he was the vessel so he decided to check the big bad beast.

But instead of a giant fox, Naruto saw a man behind bars and he was barely alive as his form flickered. Naruto hurried to the cage but held back as he thought it might be a trap, he might have stopped but the noise made caused the person to move.

He moved with difficulty and looked towards Naruto with a relieved smile, "Child, finally you decided to visit."

"Who are you?"

"I am saiyan from another world and I appeared in your by some miracle but it seems death was meant for me as I am almost finished." Bardock said in a tired tone

"Why and am I supposed to believe that?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously

"It doesn't matter because you will. My soul has been integrated into you, I have resisted for so long but it was impossible to do more. I have only one request, please save the saiyan race. I don't how but please grant me this wish." Bardock pleaded

Naruto felt that he was genuine and accepting his words mean anything, there won't be any danger.

"I will try my best."

"That's good, my name is Bardock and my sons are still out there, so provide them assistance if necessary." Bardock said with relieved smile as his spiritual energy was completely devoured by Naruto

"So this is the reason for those extra abilities and my black hair." Naruto muttered calmly, he didn't feel much for the dead man as they hadn't known each other and both of them were warriors.

Naruto continued to meditate and slowly Bardock's memories integrated into him, giving him the knowledge of things beyond the planet and his fighting experience.

'He disappeared but I still feel something calling out to me. I had thought it was the Kyuubi but it seems not.' Naruto wondered as the sensation became a bit clearer and he knew it was from outside

'But where, it's coming from all directions.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Its a harem with a powerful Naruto.

Hinata

Sakura

Anko

Tsunade

Samui

Mabui

Kushina

Kaguya

Kurotsuchi

18

Vados

Kale

Caulifa

Mrs Briefs

Ino

Heles

Gine


	2. Chapter 2

A year went by peacefully and Naruto was enrolled into the academy so that he could learn to cooperate with others and so that the new generation would get used to him in a boxed environment.

The friendship with Hinata was strong and Naruto learned many things from her while she improved with his influence as she stopped holding back. She was also enrolled along with him so that she could interact with the other heirs of the clans of Konoha and because Hiashi saw his presence to be a good thing.

The Academy for Shinobi was different from the one for normal citizens and in this one the parents were required to sign a contract, which implied that their children could have dangerous injuries and psychological damage.

Every child knew that there life was about to enter a stage of no return as what they would learn would create the path they will follow for life. Unlike the clanless children the Clan students were already trained from a younger age.

In the forest of death, Naruto was moving without using his chakra while being weighed down by 10 tonnes from the bracelets he wore created by Jiraiya. Chakra increased with training but the body needed to be also strong enough for it to produce higher levels and handle the strain when using it to increase the body's power.

As he moved along killing giant spiders and other poisonous beings, Naruto was taken by a surprise hit which launched him across the area and destroying some trees in the way.

"Ughh" Naruto muttered in pain as he floated above the ground, the attack was too fast for him to react and he already knew who it was.

"Anko, what are you doing?" Naruto shouted in annoyance at being disturbed

"Hehe, come on Naruto. I am helping you train in my free time and you sound like I did something bad." Anko said teasingly as she became visible to his eyes, she had been invisible using some technique and this area was her playground

"You could have informed me first." Naruto said as he dusted his body and cleared the branches from his clothes

"I will do that next time. So how is your training going?" Anko said with a chuckle as she sat beside him on the branch of the giant tree

"It's going well" Naruto said in a calm manner but inside he was being impatient, as he had seen things beyond his world's capabilities.

'Can I really be strong as Bardock?'

'Can I actually fight his enemy, that Freeza casually destroyed a planet?' Naruto was haunted by these questions into working even harder as he had nightmares sometimes about the same happening to his world.

"Naruto, what are you hiding?" Anko said in a serious tone as she looked at his lost expression, she was trained at reading people as it was one of the requirements for her job

"Nothing" Naruto turned away as he didn't want to share this information as he had been ingrained with the policy of not sharing real important details unless you want others to know

"Look at me, we are friends so let help." Anko forced him to look at her with her hand on his chin

"It's nothing, a nightmare about the world getting destroyed and me not being able to do anything." Naruto decided to share that detail without most of the context so that she would assume it was just a dream

"Is that all?" Anko glared at him to open up

"Yes"

"So this is the reason why you have been training like mad." Anko calmed down and muttered as she took out dango sticks, passing some to Naruto

"Yes, I wish for that ultimate power. I do not wish to be weak and to make sacrifices like father." Naruto muttered as he took a bite, from the treats made by former ninjas so this treat was especially made for their kind and not for normal people who never used chakra or had none.

'It seems the truth about his parents did cause some damage.' Anko thought, she was close to him so she was allowed this information

"Relax Naruto, you are not alone. You have me and Hinata; remember the basics tenants of the shinobi." Anko said in a friendly tone as she could see that something was really bothering him but she couldn't understand why he would dream such an extreme thing

"Two is better than one." Naruto recited

"So don't worry, you have two good fighters on your side and many others I am sure will also help. Because of you I have even started training harder to achieve sage mode, so even if there are enemies stronger than us we can always work it out just don't let it get you down." Anko said as she took out something from a scroll

"Sorry for worrying you." Naruto smiled happily as he felt touched by her words and decided to not worrying about such possibilities, and live in the present without wasting time.

"It's good and it gives me the chance to act like the big sister. Here a gift for you." Anko smiled and kissed his forehead as she passed another dango to him

"Are you serious, you are giving me the premium deluxe dango?" Naruto was shocked that the dango addict passed him something so rare, made by the dango master himself

"Don't overreact people will think I am crazy." Anko said with a chuckle

"I thought you were supposed to be crazy so what are you talking about." Naruto said teasingly as he undid the seals and flew away as Anko dashed after him to give him a piece of her mind though she lowered her speed to be within Naruto's range

* * *

A week passed by as groups had formed in his class, he had Hinata by his side but he had also attracted the quiet one and one of the clanless children as he didn't really care about her much and she seemed to be a really nervous wreck so she sat at the back.

"I had thought you would join Kiba." Naruto muttered as they sat under a tree during break time

Shino looked at him and replied in a stoic manner, "I do not wish to be around someone who is too noisy, it disturbs my hive."

"Reasonable" Naruto replied as he saw Kiba being the energetic beast playing with his partner Akamaru who was nin-dog the size of normal dog at the moment but he knew they grew fast to become large as two storey houses and lived long.

'Should I get one?' Naruto questioned as he contemplated the advantages

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked as she relaxed with her head on his knees

"I was thinking if it was good to have an animal partner."

"I would advise against it, you would need to put a lot of your time into it and we have seen your training. Do you wish to put some of that time and chakra for a partner who is completely reliant on you for some years?" Shino said in calm manner as he pointed the negatives

"Thanks Shino, you are right." Naruto said as he trashed the idea

"No problem we are allies so it is logical to not weaken your potential team mates." Shino said as he held a poisonous butterfly on his hand, it was beautiful as it was deadly

"Umm, is it okay if I sit here?" A feminine and quite voice enquired

Naruto looked up to see Sakura Haruno who just gave off the vibes that she was being bullied.

"No problem" Naruto said as he indicated for her to sit, she seemed very conscious of her looks and what others thought about them.

"Why do you act like that?" Naruto asked as her constant worried looks were annoying him

"Sorry"

"I didn't ask for that. Why are you worried about your looks? There is nothing wrong with you." Naruto said in an annoyed tone

Sakura looked at him with a shocked look as she had been bullied about her forehead since a year ago and those bullies had also enrolled in to the academy. There had been embedded into her mind as she had perfect memory and remembered everything clearly from birth.

"Really?"

"Really, I don't see any problem. Do you?" Naruto said as he asked Hinata

"Nothing bad" Hinata said as she yawned

"Thank you" Sakura muttered she felt happy as this was the first time an outsider had accepted her and her parents had been busy most of the time, unable to help her situation and in class she expected the same but Naruto's presence kept everyone at bay so he sat near him.

"Just stop acting like that, you can't survive this world like this and you might get thrown out of the academy if you continue that way." Naruto advised as this was a ninja academy and weakness was not tolerated, if you can't change than it was of resources to teach you.

"I will try" Sakura said as she hung her head down

"If you are worried about being bullied just hang out with us, I don't mind unless you are too troublesome." Naruto offered as he felt bad about the girl

Sakura accepted the offer and their friendship started with this one afternoon, Naruto learned Sakura had perfect control and memory which he praised her for and helped design a training program for her with the help of Anko. The academy days passed by very fast as Naruto was busy with training and interacting with his circle of friends, he had seen the armor worn by Bardock and was inspired to create something better as he had learned that even though the saiyans were strong they lacked in the variety and flexibility of their powers.

Naruto's goal was to create a perfect armor which would help him in combat and defend him when necessary but that was long term objective as it would require high quality materials and experimentation. His progress still higher very high and Hiruzen was quite surprised when he saw Naruto separate the chakra into yang and yin chakra with no problem.

Naruto didn't understand what that meant but Hiruzen made sure he understood how big of deal it was to do such a thing. Yang chakra amplified the physical skills more than mixed chakra and Yin chakra amplified the genjutsu so much that it could even affect reality.

'That's a method I can use to win, I don't remember the saiyans having defense for mind attacks.'

'Is it too much to ask for, if Freeza is also the same?' Naruto wondered after learning the truth and started training using these two types of chakra, with the help of clones it was much easier but he couldn't handle more than 20 or it would put him in the hospital from the overload of memories.

He wished he could do more but the technique limited him to making the clones do one single task or just two tasks max, or else everything would be too jumbled up causing him to waste time and chakra.

Everything went smoothly but on the day when the first year ended, the night once again was filled with tragedy as the genius Uchiha known as Itachi went mad with power and massacred his family in cold blood only leaving his brother whom he scared using a genjutsu. He was heinous beast of a human as he did not even leave their corpses complete and discrete them, taking away all the eyes.

'What a terrible day?' Naruto thought as he stood through the funeral for the Uchiha clan

* * *

AN. Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will cover some of the original events with major changes and in between or after that db elements will become prevalent.

Fem. Haku

Bulma

Videl

Tights

Android 21


	3. Chapter 3

"Grandpa, why did this happen?" Naruto enquired as he was taking a breather from the intense work out

Hiruzen stretched his body and stopped when he heard the question, it was sore topic and he couldn't believe that it happened.

"Some time people go crazy with power and for that poor child, he had been open to the world of conflict since he was 4 years old and the Sharingan makes sure you never forget." Hiruzen explained as much as he could understand himself from the turn of events

"If he had mental problem, how did it slip by his team and higher ups." Naruto questioned that as it made no sense

"I also think that was unlikely as Itachi was an apathetic child and perfect weapon so him doing this was kind of unexpected. I do believe it might have been caused by someone else controlling him or someone corrupted his mind or finally he might have an actual reason which we do not see."Hiruzen said in a serious tone as all the possibilities were bad news worse than if Itachi was just a crazy kid

"So how are you going to handle it, he is an S rank so only Jiraiya and Kakashi could handle him before. Now I heard from Danzo he gained power that only Madara had achieved, if he lives wouldn't we be in danger in some years." Naruto said in quite tone as he was feeling frustrated at his incompetence, if anything happened soon then he won't be able to help

'I wish to become stronger faster; time is not always on your side.'

"Don't worry child, he won't be able to be same level threat as Madara as he lacks the physical capability to handle those eyes. He should have been resting until we found a way to help him but this happened so sooner or later, his death is confirmed and Jiraiya is on the case." Hiruzen said with gentle smile as he rubbed Naruto's head, he was like a grandson to him and he was happy to spend time with him away from the pressure of the job

'I wonder how long it will take Naruto to replace me or should I have Kakashi do so. Let's wait for some time, I want him to heal from the mental demons then I will ask.' Hiruzen pondered about his retirement

Naruto rested as he thought of how to combat such a battle style, 'I need to increase my load for genjutsu training, the bloody Sharingan is a problem but luckily I do not need to rely on my eyes and can sense others naturally.'

* * *

Two weeks passed by since the tragedy and Naruto was watching Konoha from above his father's head, 'I still wonder why you didn't choose to seal the whole Kyuubi away.' He questioned as it was one of the questions on his mind since he knew the truth and when he sat here, he tried to think of a valid reason for a nice guy like Minato to choose it.

"Ino" Naruto muttered as he looked to the side and saw Ino Yamanaka clad purple battle garb walking up the mountain towards him

"Hello Naruto, I hope you have been doing well" She said with a smile and a courteous tone

"I am doing fine and I hope same goes for you. So, why are you here?" Naruto muttered in a friendly tone as he was curious why she decided now to approach him

"I am here to meet you and ask for your friendship. I am sorry that it was delayed as I had to handle the rest of the class, we Yamanaka's always handle the diplomacy so I had to go for others first." Ino answered as she sat down beside him

"I do not mind, but is that all?"

"I wish to join your training as I had like a cooperative relation, not just talking. I know you would say it is better to train with my team as we always work together but I am not like the rest of my clan which has stagnated. I wish to surpass the limits of the Yamanaka and go deep into the S-rank territory and develop better techniques as my clan hasn't tested anything for a long time."

"With their limited training and dependence on each other, I will not learn to surpass the limit and would always lose to others in a single combat or team combat without help unless I already have the speed advantage." Ino looked really radiant and determined as she said her dream and complaints out loud

"But are you really okay with my training, I will kick you out if you are useless." Naruto said calmly as he thought about he could use a mind reader and someone who could mess with people's memories

"I do not mind as I have already decided to take on anything for this goal."

"Then come to the grounds tomorrow as you already missed the session." Naruto said as he looked down into Konoha as his eyes caught sight of Hinata along with her little sister Hanabi

'Poor girl, branded with slave mark because I pushed Hinata into becoming stronger and not holding back. I hope Hinata is not blaming herself for the sins of her family, I wish time can move faster so I can abolish this system with power that cannot be ignored.'

"Thanks and here a gift from me. I heard you liked gardening so a book and some seeds along with my very own roses." Ino said as she got up and took out the things from her scroll

"I am grateful for your thoughtfulness and hope we can be helpful to each other." Naruto accepted the gift happily as he quite enjoyed the hobby; it was so peaceful and soothing for his soul

"You are welcome and see you tomorrow." Ino said as she jumped down and taking off to her next destination

'She really is the actual strongest in our generation after Hinata, if I hadn't bothered with Hinata then she would have been the top even the boys can't compete with her except for Kiba, Shino and Sasuke.'

'She has potential and I also wish to see how she develops those abilities into something new.' Naruto smiled in thought as her goals were similar to his in a way and she could be a help if she could actually do what she expected.

But that smile vanished when the reality pushed him down, 'The world is moving towards chaos and I am in the center of it. A war is a certainty once the world realizes that I am not a jinchuuriki and the Kyuubi, I believe would hunger for revenge once it's back.'

'Our high rank fighters are; Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, Hiashi and Anko who is growing at increased rate and probably would achieve sage mode before the storm along with the rogue Tsunade.'

'We are doomed with the enemy having four Jinchuuriki's, two Kage of high tier along with higher numbers. Our only ally is Suna who only has the Kage and the Jinchuuriki that is useful otherwise they are quite weak and do not have much shinobi under their service.' Naruto was getting a headache from just remembering and kinda wished he was ignorant without understanding which was accelerated by Bardock's intelligence and the high chakra amount

'So many things happening and so many things in the making, my time is so limited and I feel like the world is trying to snuff me out.' Naruto thought with a sigh and got up as he felt the need to work again

'I am so lucky that my body can heal otherwise I would be dead by now.'

"It's time to meet the green beast; my body is ready to handle him." Naruto muttered with a tired smile. He liked the eccentric Guy and his training was fun, similar to his in most manners.

* * *

"Kakashi, what do you want?" Naruto asked as he sensed his big brother enter his house

"As sensitive as ever little bro, I am here to ask you to accompany me somewhere. I need your help." Kakashi smiled gently as he saw Naruto, they had gotten close since he was three years old when he had mostly been stabilized from his mental break down

'If he was not here, I don't know what would happen to me. The only family I have left.' Those were Kakashi's deepest thoughts that he kept to himself as he didn't want the others to worry about how much he was dependant on Naruto spiritually

'They would say to find a woman.'

"Okay"

"Not going to ask what is it."

"You won't waste my time and I trust you." Naruto said in calm tone

"You make me happy with those words."

"So I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha and become friends with him if possible but when in class try to help him when possible. I have been assigned to be his keeper as he has no immediate family in Konoha and we do not have the information of those beyond our territory." Kakashi said with a sad smile as he felt this was too close to home, Obito's family died and Itachi his friend was the one responsible

'Why couldn't I have been here on that day?'

'I might have stopped him, why am I always slow to save those important to me.' Kakashi felt that he needed therapy with Yamanaka's again and more time with Naruto to heal his broken mind

"I don't mind, if it helps you then I will do it."

"Thanks little bro" Kakashi smiled as he hugged him

'I will make sure to protect you, Naruto. I will live to the expectations of master and father, I have already disappointed them when I stopped training for awhile but soon I will achieve what they always wanted for me.'

'Thank you Obito, I will continue on this path with your help.' Kakashi had been determined and looking at Naruto always encouraged him more. If a child can do it than an adult can never be left behind.

The duo arrived at the hospital and Kakashi introduced himself to Sasuke but received no response. Kakashi indicated to him to talk to him while he walked out, leaving the children alone.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he sat down and put down a bouquet on the desk

"I am sorry for your loss but do you really wish to stay like this. Do you not wish to get your revenge?"

"Your brother has achieved strength beyond the norm and soon he will surpass everyone in this world. Do you not wish to end that dream of his? So that he may feel the pain you feel."

"I will not say I understand what you feel as I have never lost anything but I know I will never be like you, a broken shadow." Naruto said in calm manner to incite rage because even that was better than nothing

"We are shinobi, so stop acting like a normal human. We discarded those rights when we accepted this path, so show me you are not a failure." Naruto muttered with commanding tone which was built upon through Bardock's experience

"Shut up, shut up"

"Bastard, I will murder him and you if you don't stop." Sasuke assaulted him and glared at him with complete Sharingan with three tomoe; it had been awakened when he experienced the torture

"So you can feel" Naruto said with a smile

"You can cry. I know you want to. I will not make fun of you for that as everyone does so at least once in their life." Naruto said as he hugged him

"Who would do that with you, get out?" Sasuke screamed and Naruto walked outside, closing the door behind him

Sasuke collapsed to the floor and cried his heart out for the unfairness of the world.

'Why brother, I loved so much.'

'I will kill you, slowly so you can understand the pain you have inflicted upon my soul.' Sasuke promised through his tearful eyes

* * *

A.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

Every character changes from the canon and the reason for their actions will change.

I always thought Itachi was supposed to be a villain.


	4. Chapter 4

"You did well; I can see that you finally made him wake up." Kakashi said once Naruto exited the room, he could have said the same words but they hold more impact coming from someone of a similar age

"It was nothing, I just did as you asked and not let a talent destroy itself. So will you let him kill Itachi?" Naruto said as he stopped in the hall way

"Hmm, if he survives that long then I don't mind Sasuke having his way. But that is not one of the good possibilities so it would be better if Jiraiya ends him." Kakashi muttered in a serious tone, to him Itachi was a dead man walking and a ticking time bomb who could not be allowed to exist

"Just be careful then, who knows if he you across him by coincidence." Naruto said as he started walking away

"Don't worry little bro, careful is my middle name" Kakashi said in a confident tone

"Hehe, I thought it was pervert." Naruto chuckled as he left reminding Kakashi of his perverted tendencies

'Next time I should be careful when I have an orgy.' Kakashi shook his head as he remembered the chaos

* * *

Naruto flew away from the hospital, it was evening and the city was getting dark except the street lights and homes. He flew slowly as he looked over the city and finally stopped at the training ground 20, there he saw the girls waiting for him.

"Naruto you are late." Hinata said in calm tone, she had grown to act like a Hyuuga more and more except she could be very emotional sometimes along with some bad influence from Anko who was also having her way the other girls when they trained

"Sorry, I had been asked for a favor. Now are you all ready for our monthly team battle against me." Naruto said as he landed and took a stance

"Yes, we are ready" Ino muttered as she took her stance, this was her first time joining in and she only had a week to train with the group

"I am ready, but please be gentle." Sakura said as she took her stance

"Come at me" Naruto said as he stood his ground and the whole area around him exploded followed by several poison pellets being thrown.

"Cough, okay that was good one." Naruto said coughed and flew into the sky, his clothes were singed from the sudden explosion which had created a deep crater of at least 100 m

Naruto felt his body feel the pain from the direct damage, he had been lucky to activate his chakra enhancement in time to endure or else he would have been momentarily dazed by it.

'I should probably be more careful, if they were actually intent on killing me they could have used large amounts of exploding seals which could have blown the Hokage Mountain to pieces, on me.' Naruto thought as he looked at the girls who had been on the losing end since the beginning and was happy that they reminded him of things he missed because he had looked down on such insignificant things

"That was good, now let's see you dodge." Naruto said as he pointed his finger at them and a charged chakra beam was released from it which split in three, going for different targets

Naruto had held back his speed to their level as this was training for skills not a beat down, the beam moved at five times the speed of sound and it pierced the slowest among them. Sakura couldn't saw it coming but couldn't move in time as he leg was pierced, second was Ino who managed to place her hand in the way covered in chakra it clashed and dispersed the weak beam.

While Hinata saw it coming and easily moved out of the way, she had the most experience with this skill set and her fighting style revolved around speed which increased very fast as she could even push beyond the level where her body should move at as she utilized the byakugan to balance herself.

"Good, you have all improved but let's go for a balanced fight." Naruto said as he dashed towards them, his first target was Sakura and he caught her by the head and threw her towards Hinata who really was too gentle for her own good as she ended up catching Sakura.

Naruto didn't let the opportunity slip as he smashed her face into the ground when she caught Sakura causing a concussion and then moved towards Ino who had thrown multiple needles laced in poison. Naruto coated his hands with chakra and parried them away as he dashed forth, his hand going for her leg and Ino sprung her trap.

Spears burst forth from Ino as Naruto quickly created a barrier to block them as he didn't want the other girls getting hurt. With his barrier on, he crashed into Ino and she was eating dirt like the rest.

"Okay break" Naruto called out as he let them stand up and heal

"Sakura you could have just enhanced your leg but its good you have improved enough to actually see that attack." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura who was nursing her wound, she felt happy to be praised and at her improvement as she had believed that this would be her limit when she got to become a genin.

"Hinata you rely too much on your taijutsu and still too nice, it would have been better to dodge as you knew you had no move to help in such a situation." When she heard his words, Hinata felt ashamed and hung her head down

"Don't be down, you did well in dodging the move when you wanted but just be careful because it would be pointless saving your comrade like that in a real situation and both of you will die."

"Ino, you have done better than everyone and I had not expected much when we talked. You are truly resourceful and just keep up the good work. But your problem is that you didn't care about your team mates as all of your attacks could have hit them, if I didn't block them." Naruto said in a serious tone as he looked at Ino, she was showing how dangerous she was starting to become because of her ideals

"I will change and I am sorry girls." Ino said in calm manner as she turned to look at the girls

Naruto fought with the girls at least ten times before he was done and with this their team work had improved and they could see the growth of each other and understand it.

* * *

"Done playing with little girls, Naruto. Let's see, how about playing with a big girl now." Anko's teasing voice intruded his mind as he was meditating to find the connection

He turned around to see her wearing her usual risqué clothing, hot pants and a tank top along with a grey coat which had many weapons stored inside. The style of clothing was common with beautiful ninjas or even average ones who liked using their body as distraction, many men still fell to those female devils.

"Yes and it would see you want to give me a little helping of dirt." Naruto said with a sigh as he took his stance

"Ah, how did you know?"

"Did you read my mind?" Anko acted like she wasn't easy to read when she was like this and looked at him with an aggressive look

'She seemed unusual; she went to the sage realm. Did something happen?' Naruto thought but before he could even react he was kicked in the stomach hard enough to send him flying miles but he quickly reacted and halted his flight and created a barrier

Anko didn't give him a chance to do more as she punched the barrier, it was enough for Naruto and he attacked with a rasengan. It collided with Anko's face and she was dragged down by the extreme force contained in the little ball of yin-yang chakra, Naruto had decided to utilize this way to amplify all his moves.

"Crack" The tree fell as Anko collided with it but Naruto knew she was unharmed; she enhanced her body with chakra so it collided with chakra skin and her enhancement was stronger than his attack which made his attack quite useless.

'Well I can't really use killing moves on her even if she might survive.' Naruto thought as he could just enhance the rasengan easily by pouring even more chakra in it and he had same level as the Kage, making his attack a one shot for most people who get hit by it.

Naruto followed with multiple wind blades but they were swatted aside as a large snake gulped him down, he was trapped inside the dark stomach of the thing and it was filled with highly toxic liquid.

"Anko are you trying to kill me?" Naruto shouted as he threw a charged chakra beam but it didn't break the skin.

'What is this snake?'

'It should have been easy.'

Naruto felt worried now and he decided to go serious, he stood in his stance and charged his rasengan without holding back. The ball grew and grew as it collided with the walls, it slowly ripped it apart with the rotational force and finally he came out unharmed as his chakra covered his body protecting him from the liquid.

"Was that a good test subject?" Anko stood on the tree as she said her words calmly

"Anko, is something wrong" Naruto questioned as he didn't believe she just did that for such a reason

"Nothing" Anko said in a weird tone as her face going through changes

'Kakashi come quickly, Anko's seal is acting up' Naruto sent a message through the seal etched on his skin connected to Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Asuma

The use of chakra agitated Anko and she closed the distance between them and smashed his head into the ground with huge force. Naruto could see the curse seal moving on her nape, wriggling like a live creature and as Anko was about crushed his head Kakashi held her arm.

"I almost died Bro, please be faster next time." Naruto sighed in relief as he got up and his body healed, he could feel it get stronger as this was acknowledged as a genuine death situation. His skull had become deformed and her grip would have completely crushed his brain if it was a second more.

The healing ability acted fast and it was gone within seconds as he had gone through such beating everyday so that it would be instantaneous.

"Sorry, I was bus with something." Kakashi said in a serious tone as he pushed Anko down and while his clone looked at the seal

"Damn that old snake" Kakashi gritted his teeth as he saw a friend suffer and be at the mercy of some sick psycho

Kakashi went through some signs and placed his hand on Anko's nape to suppress it with evil sealing method and Naruto helped by providing the large amount of chakra so that Kakashi could further strengthen it.

"Fuu" Kakashi let out a relieved breath

"She should be good now but just in case I will take care of her for now." Kakashi said as he turned to Naruto who had a worried look on his face

"She will be okay, isn't it?" Naruto said in soft tone as this was the first time someone close to him was affected and it shook him

"Relax, I am here and nothing will go wrong." Kakashi said in a confident tone to soothe him

"Okay, I will trust you brother. Please get her back in shape." Naruto said in calm tone as he controlled his nerves

Kakashi nodded as he disappeared from his sight, Naruto gritted his teeth and punched the ground in rage.

"Fuck"

"Fuck"

"Damn you piece of shit, I will rip you to pieces for this." Naruto roared in rage at his big sister figure being toyed with

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

You know they are really fast when they actually train as they became multiple times faster than sound with just 3 years of training. Which implies if they had actually trained like any real ninja would, they should have been that fast by the time they became genin. Even the older gen were damn fast as the shippuden characters when they were actually younger.

So it all comes down to training.

Sakura is the Sakura who never met Ino before and was not infected by the fan girl syndrome and no fan girls exist in a ninja school except girls who want to marry into a clan or something along those lines.


	5. Chapter 5

Time went on like a raging river, never stopping and just like that 2 years passed by. No more incidents happened and Naruto had gained another reason to work harder, especially to learn his clan arts.

Tonight was the night, Naruto grew into a man. It was something he would never talk about with anyone as he woke up in the night with his pants soiled with something white. Naruto sat down after cleaning himself and looked down.

'Did this just happen?'

'How embarrassing, I wish to dig a hole and bury myself.'

'I am so sorry Anko and Kurenai; I had such wrong thoughts about you.'

'But it was pleasurable.'

'It was their fault always wearing such skimpy clothes. It was a matter of time a man among man like me would react to them.' Naruto justified his wet dream

'I really need to train for this or else I might get beaten in an embarrassing way.'

'The thought of being stuck in genjutsu by choice because it was pleasurable is mortifying.' Naruto thought with a horrified look

"But what should I do." He muttered absentmindedly

'Do I use genjutsu on myself to experience such pleasure but I do not have any knowledge about it.'

'I would need someone who knows the act through and through to cast it one me so I can learn.'

'Definitely not because I want to feel good again.' Naruto concluded and decided he will need to meet Ebisu in secret for this training and give him the goods in return

This only became worse as the girls grew and during spars their skins always in contact caused him to have problems, he had become too sensitive to such a thing but the training proved effective as he could keep a straight face and not even show any sign of pleasure on his face. He was like a rock even when his thing down there was like a rock, no amount of touching could break him.

* * *

Years went by and Naruto cemented his relation with the girls as he found that he liked them and they liked him as well. It would have been a problem but all of them were kind of already used to each other so they were fine with the polygamous relation.

This happened on the day of their graduation as they didn't know if anyone of them would die so they decided to be honest and come clean, even if it meant breaking the group apart. Naruto and Sakura ended in the same group along with Sasuke, they had known each other since that day. Mostly Naruto and he tolerated the girls; he found them as useful allies for his goal.

Yes, his goal was still alive and well. Jiraiya had returned with bad news, Itachi had survived and seemed to have joined a group of monsters that were intent on destroying the world. The group lived in the shadows and caused conflict as they thrived on it, it was group with limited members but all of them were Kage level and only the threat of Jinchuurikis kept them in check.

Their leader was obviously Kakashi as he was Sasuke's handler and caretaker, the life as a genin was quite boring and they did some basic bandit cleaning missions around the region. Then a day came when they were given a task which would change the world around them, team 7 entered the room and they were introduced to man with unkempt appearance and shift eyes.

"Team 7, your mission is to eliminate Gato and his goons. This is an A class mission and would not be given to another group but you are special and I wish for you to learn more. Zabuza Momochi's appearance has been confirmed so be careful and take out the threat." Hiruzen said in a calm manner, he didn't mention the other reason was that no other high level Jounin was available at the moment

The man seemed to want to argue but one look from Hiruzen shut him up and the team existed Konoha leaving the man to hope for the success of the mission. They kept to a level where Sakura didn't have to tire herself out and had the strength to fight. With the speed of multiple times sound, the team arrived at the sea.

They stopped as Kakashi and Naruto sensed an enemy, Kakashi stood in front and said in a commanding tone, "Why don't you come out, Zabuza?"

"Copy Ninja, I will advise you to leave. This is not something you should interfere with." Zabuza revealed himself as he stood above a tree

"I wonder why you would listen to a weak human." Kakashi questioned as that confused him to no end as he thought there must be a reason

"It is something important to me, now leave." Zabuza said in calm tone as he slashed down with his huge blade with high speed and it released a highly pressurized water slash

Kakashi cancelled it out with his own water slash, "You are not my level Zabuza, it is better for you to surrender."

'There should be someone else but where, I can sense their eyes on us.' Kakashi thought as he stood his ground

"I agree but you will still die." Zabuza said as he walked towards them and spat out a huge wave of water which drenched the place even more. They were near water and the only water users were Naruto and Kakashi but it was better for a mist ninja that specialized in such skills.

"Jump" Naruto screamed as he flew at full speed and escaped the cage of ice that formed, Kakashi had been unable to escape as he tried to save Sasuke and Sakura who were too slow to react

"Hehe, how does it feel to be caged like a rat?" Zabuza chuckled as another feminine voice was heard

"You all should have listened now pay for your arrogance." The girl with a mask muttered coldly as she entered into the ice

"Do you really think a little kid with bloodline ability can win against me?" Kakashi said with an aggressive tone as he put down the duo and had his clones watch over them

"Copy ninja, this match is already set. I am the fastest being in the world, light and you will surrender or die for our ambition." The girl muttered words the shocked Kakashi to the core

'Impossible, how can she be this fast?'

'Is it even possible?'

'The Raikage moves at the 1/3 speed of light and I can do the same with my full power but the difference is huge.' Kakashi thought with worry which he hid inside

Kakashi quickly moved at full speed and stabbed his hand forth charged with lightning but before he could even reach it, he was blasted by something so hard that he collided with the other side.

"You should give up now, I do not enjoy murder."

Kakashi got up and looked down, he could see an imprint of a foot on his chest and it had almost cracked his bones.

'If she had actually used a weapon or jutsu, I would have died.' Kakashi thought but stood silent as he realized the girl was the type to give an enemy the chance to give

'I guess I will have to use it.'

On the outside Naruto blasted the cage with rasengan canons, a rasengan that was launched from his hand and amped by lighting but it did not do much damage and he wanted to continue but he was attacked by Zabuza.

"Come on kid just die already"

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto said as he launched chakra beams from all directions

"Oww, that really hurt boy. I didn't expect much from a genin but it seems I will have to be serious." Zabuza said with a wicked smile

Naruto could feel that there was something weird with Zabuza and the situation made no sense as such powerful people wouldn't serve a weak human. Naruto quickly utilized his full power and golden chakra covered him from head to toe, it acted as armor and an amplifier for his physical capabilities.

'I had liked to use sage mode but I haven't time to undo the scroll.' Naruto thought as he swung his fist and the golden chakra extended to hit Zabuza who dodged and slashed down but from that extended arm golden spikes raised forth.

Zabuza blocked the attack but he felt it pierce his skin and he bled slightly, 'The kid is really good, he can keep up with my full speed and power but let's see if he can survive.'

Zabuza jumped back and pushed further by using water spear which he spat out, it almost hit Naruto's face but he moved his head.

"Now" Naruto shouted as he released the scroll from which the clone charged with nature energy appeared and he entered sage mode. Naruto could have won easily but he couldn't' be sure about the others survival so he had to go so far, with the sage amp Naruto was too fast for Zabuza to follow and he rammed him into.

With single punch Zabuza was smashed into the ground and before he could move, Naruto had him by the face and broke his limbs.

"Let them go" Naruto shouted while inside Kakashi had also entered sage mode while covered in lightning armor of his own creation that gave him the face of warrior of old. But even then it had been pointless as the girl continued to manhandle him and the only good thing was that he had higher durability than her attack.

"I believe you have pushed all my buttons, copy ninja. Drop the technique or I kill the children." The cold voice froze him to the core and he hesitated

'For them I will do it, she will let them go as I can see.' Kakashi was about to let go when Naruto's shout rung loud and the disappeared

"Let them go or I kill him." Naruto shouted while inside he was worried the girl might not care

Luckily the girl appeared outside, "Let him go and I will leave."

Naruto threw Zabuza towards her and she caught him, the cage behind her collapsed. The girl disappeared without a trace leaving a shocked team 7; Kakashi was just taken down a notch even further as he realized that there were more geniuses and monsters out there.

Naruto was also conflicted as he saw the power but he believed already that he would surpass it by that age.

'But now I can't react to that speed nor can Kakashi.'

'We can't finish the task or we will die.'

"Kakashi sensei, I believe we should retreat. This mission is beyond our capabilities." Sakura said in calm tone as she analyzed the situation and even Sasuke didn't say anything against it as he couldn't even see anything

'Are my eyes still not at the level or was this woman stronger than brother?'

'She was stronger than the brother I knew. Master Kakashi wouldn't have lost otherwise.' Sasuke reasoned as the kaleidoscope eyes spun

"Kakashi, we can't go back. It is important we need to save them, they are being affected by something." Naruto suddenly said as they were standing quietly

"Why would it matter to us? Give me the actual reason Naruto." Kakashi said in a serious tone as he rested his tired body, he had just pushed too far and almost gotten killed through chakra deficiency or by the girl

"Gato should have something that is from the forgotten era, it is something that can become dangerous for us all. You saw how strong the girl was, if Gato controls more people Konoha will be doomed. This place is too close to us." Naruto said in a serious tone as his shone with golden light

"How do you know that?"

"I can hear the voice, it calls to me. Just like it has been since birth, I can finally hear it. It speaks to me lovingly, asking me to find it and get it back. Mine she says it is mine." Naruto replied in a dazed tone as he turned around to go after the foes

"Stop" Kakashi closed the distance between them and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"I understand we will continue but let's rest for now." Kakashi said softly

Naruto shook his head and he felt his mind cleared from the influence, "Okay." He muttered as he sat down while the others also sat down close together, Sakura healed up Kakashi from the damage he had taken while both fighters meditated to recharge their chakra

'Come my child, find me. Take the sword and find me.' The words rang inside his head as the gentle voice called out in repeat

'Where is it coming from?'

'Who are you?' Naruto to connect but all he could feel was a void and suddenly for a single moment a connection formed

'Hime'

'Princess, but of what or where?' Naruto questioned but no answer came forth as the words had been choppy and he only heard the second word

* * *

"So you failed Haku, I am surprised." A tall bald man with a long sword with ancients signs etched on it spoke as he sat on his throne. It was Gato, a businessman who had decided to conquer the world as his luck had gotten him something beyond any mortals dream

"Apologies Master, the enemy was strong enough to survive my attacks and my lack of chakra became a problem." Haku responded in male tone, she had good instincts and had dressed into a male uniform before coming

"Zabuza seemed beat up and you lost, I think we should gather more slaves as it seems you four cannot be enough." Gato said with a chuckle as clicked his fingers and a servant came

"Ask for the blood angel, I believe her ability should be useful." Gato commanded and the servant hurried away to contact the right people to hire the woman

"Master we will need a bit of rest."

"Dismissed, just weaken the enemy next time as I want them to serve under me." Gato said as he indicated for Haku to leave

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Obviously i don't believe Haku is LS but he was supposed to be. At that time everything was messed up and there was no balance or it unrealistic when chuunin exam started. As how did people who can't use chakra kill Zabuza or how did 10% of Zabuza lose to Sasuke. If sasuke was able to keep up with haku then how did haku intercept Kakashi when he was stabbing with lightning blade.

Why did two jounins fear a berserk Naruto when they already saw his shit skills and could have killed him with a punch. Haku's ability was reflection so yes LS but nothing makes sense in Naruto at the start even though the explanation was given, it didn't operate at the speed it was supposed to. Though i always believe team 7 should have died here, realistically as Zabuza was equal or even stronger than Kakashi of part 1. Kakashi had stopped training a long time ago and become rusty


	6. Chapter 6

'These ninjas are truly annoying creatures, coming the way of my dream.'

'Soon they will understand my feelings of being the lower being in the food chain.' Gato smirked at his thoughts as he got up from his throne, walking with a confident stride as he touched his dark blade with possessiveness.

The weapon of the lost era, when immortals roamed the world and the world was just a playground for them to as they wished. Even Gato had never heard of the legends until he came across some ancient tribes but he had not believed such outlandish tales.

The existence of the blade had changed his mind and his childhood dream of ruling the world became a possibility, the Sword of the Sage which can reshape the world according to the user.

'I need more of these ninjas to gather around so I can assimilate their power. It's damned that I am so weak that the process is too slow and I have to always focus on controlling them.' Gato gritted his teeth as annoyance creeped in at the thought of his inferiority

He opened the door and entered his chambers, inside the room it was lavish like a king's room and filled with beauties that he gathered. Since yesterday he had started enjoying a widow, whose husband he had killed personally a month ago to show the people fear.

Inside her mind, the woman could see everything that was going and crying for salvation but Gato enjoyed such heavy taste as he didn't completely control the woman and to make it better he even had the children watching everyday as he took the woman

* * *

"Kakashi, I think I can take the girl." Naruto muttered as he woke from his meditation

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said as he was resting against a tree, he didn't say Naruto couldn't as he had already analyzed the opponent's skill

"Yes, unlike you I should not have the problem of stamina so even if I get caught in the technique she can't win." Naruto said in a confident tone as he had seen the technique required large amounts of chakra and Kakashi when he was caught had to keep the other safe as well along with also having chakra problems

"Naruto, are you sure you can survive her attacks." Sasuke asked his friend who had held onto his arm since that day

"Come on bro, you already know how hard I am." Naruto said with a smile as he felt happy that his friends worried for his safety

"But is it enough, she had almost killed Kakashi." Sasuke asked in a serious tone, he didn't wish to see his friend die or get maimed

"I will survive and I have stronger body than Kakashi so I can take the punishment and heal. You don't have to worry, I promise to come back safe. So I go for the girl while you guys handle Gato." Naruto said as he had already pinpointed the location of the girl, nothing can hide from a sage unless they were a sage themselves so it was pointless to hide your chakra

"I would have liked to say no but she is a difficult foe for me so I will let you handle it. Just be careful and take care of your safety first so if you have to kill, do it." Kakashi warned as he knew Naruto liked to give chances to people who gave of the pure feeling to him

'I some time regret, that he learned the sage mode.' Kakashi thought as it all started from that day as the sage mode amplified his natural empathy senses

"No worries, I will never put my life at risk for someone unknown as it will be disrespect to me and everyone who cares about me. You guys be careful as the sword is truly seems like a dangerous artifact." Naruto muttered in calm manner as he regained his cool

"Naruto, we all are good at Genjutsu so I think we had fare better against such a thing." Kakashi said with a smile as he pointed at his eyes

"I hope so" Naruto said as he took flight and headed towards his target that was at the edge of the Island of wave

* * *

There in the rocky area by the sea, Naruto could see her sitting peacefully looking elegant but instead of taking her out Naruto landed nearby and walked.

"You were expecting." Naruto said as he felt like she knew someone would follow

"Always expect an enemy to follow and never be careless so why are you so naïve, Konoha-nin." The girl said as she turned around without her mask with an indifferent look

"I wish to help you and for that I don't need to fight." Naruto said as he already entered sage mode, he could feel that his presence had affect on the mind control which seemed to be connected to the voice

"Then I appreciate the favor but you should have probably taken me down." She muttered with a smile

"Like this" Naruto said as he closed the distance between themselves instantly, he held her waist and looked into her eyes

"Not exactly but why show off so much." The girl smiled in attractive fashion as she turned to water which splashed onto him and froze over

Naruto broke into pieces, showing that it was a clone while the real was still in the air.

"Why don't you come out?" Naruto said as he looked at the sea, he already knew the girl was in the water an obvious trap

The girl surfaced and crouched on the water as she chuckled, "That was actually good, most kids of your age fall for my looks and body making it easy to kill them. But are you going to waste your time up there or what?"

"If you don't hurry, the blood angel will appear and you don't want to fight her near this place." The girl said as warning showing that the affect was lessening

"What is your name?"

"Haku"

"Pure, that's just like you. Thank you for the information, Haku." Naruto muttered as he saw the Hiraishin symbol on Haku an ability that he had worked on and developed with the sage mode to counter the use of needing to throw and give away his target

With a thought Naruto was holding her face and a seal spread, it was exclusive to the Hokage and the Jail Master of Blood Prison.

'Fire release: Heavenly Prison'

Haku collapsed in pain as she was trying to utilize chakra and this ability brought extreme pain for such an act. Naruto caught her as she was about to fall into the water, "Don't use chakra."

"Ughh, I didn't think I would come across such a thing." Haku said with a smile even as pain wrecked her body

Naruto could see that even without her consent Haku's body was using the chakra causing the problem and the affect was slow.

"I am sorry." Naruto muttered as he kissed her and passed his chakra through the kiss, his chakra invaded her insides and made her feel warm and happy

"That was unexpected but enjoyable; I think I am okay now. Would you please undo it?" Haku muttered with a giggle as she looked at him a different manner

Naruto nodded and let her free, she stood on the water once again, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I am very thankful for your help. You are the second person who had cared for me even though we are strangers. Was it truly not my looks that charmed you?" Haku enquired

"No, I do not wish for good people to die as the world is need of us." Naruto said in a determined tone as he still held the belief strong so that he could empower the world to resist any threats

"I don't understand what you mean but I do agree the world has too many people who are bad and needs us to bring it to balance."

"As we are done, I believe we should eliminate the threat before we get more company." Haku said as she looked towards the palace in the middle of the island

"I believe my team should be done." Naruto said but as he looked towards the place his expression became ugly

"Let's go" Naruto blasted through the air and appeared inside the palace, destroying the wall as he entered. There in front of his eyes were Kakashi and Sasuke along with Zabuza standing beside Gato while he slowly stripped Sakura.

"Get you filth hands of her" Naruto roared in absolute rage as he attacked the man but at the last moment Gato was pulled away by Kakashi

Naruto took Sakura, who was also under control and made a clone to take her away while he handled the situation.

"Another ninja bastard ruining my mood, become my slave already." Gato muttered as he showed the dark short blade as it shown a strange dark light but once it hit Naruto before he could even move, it showed that it did nothing

"What?" Gato exclaimed in surprise before commanding the others to kill him

Now that Sakura was out of the picture, Naruto had calmed down and was thinking calmly. Even though the blade controlled them both, Kakashi and Sasuke were not going full out which meant it was easy to subdue them without harm.

Naruto placed the seal on all three of them while he walked to Gato; he held him by the throat and looked into his eyes filled with anger and disgust.

The pig was already pissing himself from the fear and dropped the blade, Naruto decided to make him suffer before death.

'I should do this, he deserves this.'

'No, death is enough. It will make me the same as the filth of the world if I enjoyed such sick things.' Naruto with difficulty held back his desire for pain and applied pressure, with ease Gato's neck was broken and his body was burnt to ask

'It's good that I mediate or else I would need something to take out this desire.' Naruto thought as he picked up the blade, from just a touch he gained the information that he needed and he held it up to reverse the effect on the people.

"Thank you, Naruto. I owe you with this favor; I hope we will meet again." Haku said as she picked up Zabuza

"I hope to see you again as well." Naruto said in calm manner as Kakashi and Sasuke stood up

"Sorry little bro, it seems the blade has more power than I thought and as you had warned." Kakashi said as he rubbed his head with a troubled look, it was the first time after so long that he had to rely on someone to save him

Sasuke just shook his head and walked away, he was not feeling right as the mission had been a disaster since the beginning.

'My eyes were still not good enough, I cannot let this be.'

'Should I ask Naruto and Kakashi to help me hunt him down now, so I can achieve greater strength?'

'It's weird that I only think of brother as a means to power instead of a goal.' Sasuke mused as he thought how much friends had affect on him

* * *

Naruto checked the blade while Kakashi helped out the people; he touched it delicately examining it and felt the immense power hidden inside. The blade was known as the sword of Nunoboko and was wielded by the Immortal Sage, it could change into anything the wielder wished and allowed the control of all elements along with providing immense amplification power and many more abilities.

Naruto felt happy holding the sword as he had finally gotten a weapon that could help him and he felt the pull stronger.

"Finally you are here" The voice said with relief in the white zone but he still couldn't see her

"Who are you and why can't I see you?" Naruto asked gently as he felt a close connection

The woman seemed to say something but he couldn't understand and then he felt a presence which brought him to his knees, its power of the charts and he knew she was the strongest being in existence just like it was natural.

"I can't let you do that Princess; he still needs to prove himself." The feminine voice said in a teasing tone

"Do not interfere, you whore." The white princess said in rage

"Are you still angry? Forgive and move on," The woman chuckled

"And you my champion, it still not time. Grow stronger and be worthy or meeting her and then me, I am always watching and remember those dreams can become reality if you dawdle." The woman said in a slow manner

Naruto tried to resist her pressure but he couldn't move as he tried to close the distance between them even the teleportation didn't work and he was thrown out. He came back to his senses but he was not in the same place as before, he was in an underground place and the sword had disappeared.

'What happened?'

'Where am I?'

'Where is the sword?'

Naruto thought and it all cumulated into anger at the unknown woman, "That fucking bitch." He shouted as he still hadn't calmed down completely

After several minutes of cursing Naruto finally regained his cool and checked in his scrolls when he realised there was a dark tatoo on his hand.

'What is this?'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment'

i am already using the db elements and will be using more than i had thought at first.

The Jinchuuriki are actually a threat in this unlike the canon series where anyone and their mother could take them out.

Can u guess who the two woman are? Both are in the list


	7. Chapter 7

"I lose" Naruto said as he put his hands up

"You really should consider sacrificing your pieces or else you will never win this game." Shikamaru said lazily as he cleared the board

"I do not like the idea of sacrificing that is for the weak." Naruto said confidently

"Naruto there are times when you have to do this, we are ninja and the pawns of the Hokage. The Hokage is the overseer while the younger generation is the king we protect and you are the queen that has the most power. If you want to be the Hokage then you will have to learn to sacrifice or else you will lose everything." Shikamaru said in a serious tone, these things he had learned since childhood and were grained into his mind

"I will consider it when the day comes but only as a last resort." Naruto hesitated and answered

"That's good enough; do you want to try again?"

"Sorry, I got a date with Hinata." Naruto said with a smile as he disappeared

* * *

After several minutes of cursing Naruto finally regained his cool and checked his scrolls when he realized there was a dark tattoo on his hand.

'What is this?' Naruto wondered as he looked at the tribal pattern tattoo

'Is it that woman's way of marking me or is it the sword?' Naruto mused but he couldn't be sure as he tried to put in chakra but it didn't respond

'Not worthy' the words rang inside him again and Naruto gritted his teeth deciding to look at it later when he had grown

"Now where is this?" Naruto muttered in annoyance as he looked at the walls around him, he was standing in a hall way and as he looked at them with his chakra enhances eyes Naruto found the Uzumaki symbol

'Did I end up in Uzu or some Uzumaki hideout?' Naruto pondered as he moved along cautiously, even if he was knowledgeable about seals it was not enough against the Uzumaki clan

'They are cowards, even till now none of them have the balls to confront the world.'

'No, I shouldn't let my annoyance on them. They still have clear enemies like Kumo and Iwa; unless they became stronger than two ninja villages combined even I wouldn't want to come out.' Naruto thought calmly to the reasons his clan hadn't appeared and walked watching the things left behind by them

'The walls are really sturdy and enforced by seals but what kind are these, I can't understand them.' Naruto put his hand on the wall and analyzed them through feel and vision but they were gibberish.

The Long track which seemed endless finally made him understand one thing, "Damn what the heck?" Naruto said in disbelief as he had just been caught in a mind maze and had been going around the same area for an hour as he believed the hall way would look the same

"Seriously this is some high level stuff to break through my seal and my mental defense." Naruto admired the fuinjutsu technique as he held both his hands

"KAI" The chakra inside him burst forth and cracks appeared in the area around him from the pressure, the scene wavered like a mirage and he could see a door on the side

Naruto decided to enter and from his peripheral vision he saw the damage repair itself, "This must be an important place." He muttered as he opened the door, there he saw it was an open ground and a door at the other end.

Naruto flew to the place to avoid any traps and landed beside the door, suddenly a face appeared as he touched the knob.

"I have been waiting for so long, finally an inheritor." The face muttered in excitement

"Whose inheritance?" Naruto questioned calmly

"You don't know, yes you don't seem like an Uzumaki. A HALF BREED tainted by the commoners, who dared do this act." The face roared in infuriated tone

"Shut the fuck up or I will break you." Naruto threatened, he didn't like how the bastard just cursed his father

The thing shut up and calmed down, "It doesn't matter now, it's been done and you are the only one to come down here in 500 years. This is the inheritance from the Blood soaked Jasmine also known as the Heavenly Star Destroyer, my name is Cloud and I am your guide."

"What kind of being would call herself the star destroyer?" Naruto stopped himself from ridicule but he did completely not believe this until he saw proof

"Mortal child, we are the fragments from the age of immortals. Things you cannot even imagine took place in the golden age and the strongest still exist but kkkkkk."

"Shit a rule has been applied so I can speak, just know they exist and you don't want to meet them. Now enter at your expense, inside are many trails and only when you finish can you get the final reward. It is something you will that will help you become the strongest in this pitiful world." Cloud spoke in a prideful tone

"What is the first test and do I have to do all of them in one go." Naruto calmly asked as he had been given some miraculous opportunity and he had already met the so called immortal

The first test is of the elements, you have to defend yourself using the opposite element only and you can pass one test and take the rest later. If you wish to leave I can teleport you outside also there is this junk that crashed here 12 years ago can you clear it away, it might be useful to your kind." Cloud spoke in a formal tone like he had been programmed to say the instructions in such a manner

"Thanks, do you know what this is?" Naruto said as he showed his hand, on the back of it was the dark tribal tattoo

"I see, boy you are more important than I assumed. Take care and for that you need power, you don't have enough as it has a restriction put on you. You can use the weapon as an indestructible weapon but you won't be able to use its abilities. " Cloud explained in respectful tone as he looked at the sign fervently

"Why, I saw a human using it."

"That human was probably dying, he didn't know it. The weapon unless it joins with the user only allows the use of its powers according to the life force used so the human would have probably died within two months of using it. You have to wait for some time for it to merge with your body then you can use it but remember the restriction placed so you won't get the abilities." Cloud said matter-of-factly

"Is that so? Thank you for clearing my doubt."

"I will take the test later for now get me out." Naruto said as he knew the team could be worried

"Place a drop of your blood here so I can be connected to you, when you arrive here I will know and guide you." Cloud instructed and Naruto cut his finger, and placed it on the door knob

"Done, see you later Inheritor." Cloud said as Naruto disappeared

'What is the Immortal Queen of Destruction thinking?'

'I thought the Otsutsuki King was her champion, did she decide on a new one.' Cloud mused as he returned back to his frozen state

* * *

Naruto appeared in an open place instantly and he looked around, there in front of him was a white pod.

"A saiyan pod" Naruto muttered in disbelief as he flew towards it but stopped at the last moment, he saw many fuinjutsu seals intersected with the pod and from them he could see it was a time static seal

Above was still another ceiling so he assumed the pod must have crashed through and landed in the seals but what was it actually protecting.

Naruto looked around but nothing, "Boy you don't have to worry the seal will be undone when you touch it and everything important has been moved away a long time ago but the seals were still working."

Naruto nodded and opened the pod; his breath was taken away, "Gine." He muttered in surprise as he saw the woman whom Bardock loved with all his heart and was the mother of his children, seeing her he felt some heaviness in his heart and love

"Am I also inheriting his feelings?"Naruto said in disbelief as he touched her sleeping face; she looked as beautiful as ever.

Naruto took her out of the pod while putting the pod into his scroll; he decided to try healing her so she might wake up. With his golden chakra covering her in its warmth for several minutes Gine finally stirred from her long slumber which to her meant no time had passed since that day 12 years ago.

Gine opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Naruto who was looking at her with genuine care, she tried to move but her body seemed to be slow.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Bardock's successor." Naruto answered honestly he felt happy to hold her in his arms just like he did with Sakura and others

"Where is he?" Gine's voice softened as she asked the question but she already knew the answer

"His soul fused with mine so he is gone from the world. Please do not worry I will take care of you in his stead." Naruto said gently

Gine couldn't stop tears come out at the news and she hugged Naruto tightly to get a measure of comfort while he embraced her and patted her back.

After a while she calmed down and sat beside Naruto, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine for now, where are we?" Gine said in a controlled tone as she wanted to know more about the place before continuing to grieve in a safe place

"This is the land of my ancestors and you are in a different dimension so you don't have to worry about Freeza." Naruto supplied

"What should I do now?" Gine sounded lost; she was away from home and from her family

"Follow me and we will beat Freeza and rebuilt the Saiyan race as Bardock wished." Naruto said confidently looking into her eyes with fervor

Gine felt lost in gaze, it reminded her of Bardock who always showed confidence no matter what happened.

"Yes, I need to take revenge and my sons are still out there. How do we get to my dimension?" Gine stood up and asked as she remembered her little sons

"I don't know how but I have seen people who might be able to so. For that they said I need power beyond what I have now." Naruto muttered with a sigh and he could tell Gine was too weak, she was slow like most of the saiyans and her strongest attack could barely destroy a small mountain

'She will need to work really hard to fight by my side as now she would lose to any jounin, who are too fast for her to react to.'

"You are thinking I am too weak aren't you." Gine said with an aggressive look

"Yes, you are weak but you can train so it doesn't matter." Naruto said calmly as he stood up and looked at her; both were of similar height of 1.6 m

Gine nodded sadly as she knew she was weak, she had never been a fighter and now she just decided to take the mantel.

'I need to do this for Kakarot and Raditz, they need me.'

"When do we start?" Gine said with a determined look

"When, we arrive at my house." Naruto said as he touched her cheek with a dazed look, she looked attractive with such a pose

"Sorry, let's go." Naruto snapped out and teleported them both to the place where Sakura stood

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and review, seriously review it helps me understand what to change and motivate me to write

These foreign elements have been introduced, what do you guys think?

Is it moving too fast, should i slow it down to show more interactions before becoming genin?


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did Naruto go?" Sakura asked as the clone disappeared, she was getting confused as he didn't say a thing

She wandered into the palace and saw Sasuke sitting by himself, "Sasuke, did Naruto say anything?"

Sasuke looked up from his notes about battle tactics, "About what?"

"He left without saying anything." Sakura felt that it was important as Naruto never left without a sign to them

"Then I don't know. He can teleport so it's hard to keep track. You shouldn't worry about him, what's the worst that could happen." Sasuke said calmly as his eyes didn't leave the book, it was something he enjoyed doing and even wrote his own

"He might be stuck to that girl." Sakura muttered with annoyance, she might be okay with sharing him with Hinata and Ino as they had known each other since childhood but if Naruto's frivolous approach led him to another one she might explode

"Haha, I can't say anything against that. Just deal with it." Sasuke chuckled at her words as the relationship between his friends was really fun to watch

"Che. No need to laugh, you ass. I am going to see Master Kakashi." Sakura stomped away while Sasuke put his book away; he felt the atmosphere becoming strange

'What is this chilly feeling I am getting?' He wondered as he looked around with his Sharingan and slowly his eyes gazed in astonishment as the sky became red

'Blood'

"UCHIHA" A scream broke the tranquility of the place; it was filled with pure rage and hatred

Sasuke saw as the water turned red transformed into countless spears and they rained towards the palace.

"Shit" Sasuke muttered

'This day has been the strangest day ever what is up with people attacking without rest.' Sasuke thought as an ethereal skeletal figure rose protecting him, it was an ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan which he had earned by accidently killing Naruto. He had not known about Naruto's healing ability and when his chidori was not blocked, and it pierced through Naruto's heart Sasuke had felt his world go blank and his the horrific scene had printed itself in his mind.

He awakened the eyes but he didn't feel any happiness but guilt and pain, only to see Naruto stand up casually while the hole was nowhere to be seen.

'That healing ability is still cheating.' Sasuke thought as he always reminded of the day when he used the eyes as they stung a lot

The barrage seemed endless but it couldn't go past the palace which had been reinforced by Kakashi and Sakura using earth element chakra.

'I don't think I can handle this, Kakashi we need to attack.' Sasuke sent a mental message through the communication seal

'Let me handle this, you provide back up with your bow.' Kakashi said as he took flight with lightning armor that looked like a panther with wings

Kakashi crashed through the attacks with ease and attacked the culprit; it was a little girl with blonde hair and blood red eyes. With a lighting spear he stabbed through the culprit as he couldn't hesitate here but the opponent just turned to blood his attack doing nothing.

'What' Kakashi was shocked by the event and followed with more attacks but nothing happened and he was hit by a large fist made of blood water which caused him to crash into the ground

'Kakashi, what are you doing?'

'Have you gotten stuck in a genjutsu?' Sasuke urgent voice came at him as he saw the purple arrow flash by but the attack was easily destroyed by the blood monster which looked like a large slime with tentacles

'Genjutsu' Kakashi thought and he quickly took the seal down from his other eye

'She is good; I didn't even realize I got caught.'

'That must be the Ketsuryugan.' Kakashi thought as he quickly approached the girl, now that the mental attack was no use on him Kakashi quickly took her down as her attacks lacked power to take him down and the defense to block his attack

Kakashi put her in his genjutsu and brought her down to land where he put the chakra seal on her after taking out the scroll as unlike Uzumaki's everyone else needed scrolls to do the fuinjutsu techniques.

"Who are you?" Kakashi enquired

"Chino Chinoke" The little girl named Chino replied in a dazed tone as she was being controlled

"Why did you attack us?"

"I was hired by Gato to help him as he has connection to my master Amado and I hate the Uchiha clan."

"Why do you hate us?" Sasuke interjected

"It was the Uchiha clan that led to the extinction of the Chinoke clan and now I am the last one who is also a salve to humans."

"How are you a slave, humans shouldn't have such capabilities?" Kakashi was intrigued and worried about what was happening behind their backs

"I do not know" Chino replied as she held her head in pain

Kakashi was observing her with his Mangekyo Sharingan so he saw the device connected to her brain; it was the collar on her neck which seemed to have connections to her nervous system.

"This is going to be painful" Kakashi muttered as he put his hand on her head and electricity flashed entering her body at a controlled level

It broke the device and they lost it but he was able to save the girl, he felt responsible for Chino as he was also connected to the Uchiha clan.

"Kakashi can I be responsible for her." Sasuke said in a serious tone, he felt that it was a mistake of his clan and he needed to fix it

"We will see but it shouldn't be a problem." Kakashi said with a smile, he was his caretaker so he would end up also taking care of the little girl

'But who is this Amado and how bad has this technology spread.' Kakashi questioned in his mind

* * *

"Sakura, I am sorry about disappearing." Naruto muttered as he hugged Sakura

"What happened to this place?" Naruto could see the holes here and there

"Someone attacked us but Master Kakashi has already neutralized the threat but who is this woman." Sakura said with a suspicious look

"She is someone I found in the place where the sword sent me. She is connected to me so I have decided to help her as she has no home." Naruto said calmly but Sakura could see the look inside his eyes which showed that he actually cared

'Please don't tell me, his is also interested in old hags.' Sakura thought but kept her expression calm

"Is that so? You are not hitting on her, are you?" Sakura whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes

"Of course not" Naruto shook his head and kissed her cheek to distract her, and moved towards Kakashi

'I am not letting this go so easily.' Sakura just postponed the interrogation as she analyzed the older woman, who had a tail swinging around

'What is that is it some bloodline I don't know about?' Sakura wondered in confusion

"Naruto, where have you been?" Kakashi said as he turned around and his eyes rested on Gine

"Something important has come up and she is connected to me so I will talk about when we get home. Are we done here?" Naruto said calmly as he looked at the unconscious Chino

"Yes, we are done here. I have sent a message to Konoha so they will send a chunin team to handle the aftermath along with escorting the client." Kakashi said with a sigh as he looked at the destruction and picked up Chino

"Okay" Naruto muttered as everyone placed their hands on him and they appeared outside the Hokage office

"How was the mission?" Hiruzen asked as he sat on his chair and took in the newcomers

"It was successful but we encountered many difficulties." Kakashi said in a serious tone

"Who are the two girls?"

"This is Chino and she was hired to assassinate us, she was also being controlled by someone named Amado."

"While the other woman is connected to Naruto, I can't understand what she says." Kakashi replied

"Take Chino to Inoichi and if she is cleared than you can handle it as you wish." Hiruzen said carefully as he believed in his candidate

"Thank you" Kakashi said as he turned around and left with the team except Naruto

"So, who is she?" Hiruzen said as he took a puff from his pipe

"Her name is Gine and she is the wife of the man whose soul was sealed inside of me." Naruto answered honestly as he trusted his Grandfather figure

"So she is a saiyan, what do you plan to do with her?"

"I am going to have her live with me and we can have her as part of my team, as she will grow fast by my side."

"So you already assumed no chunin exam." Hiruzen said with a smile

"I am the jinchuuriki so obviously I can't participate." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Obviously, I accept your plan and anything else."

"I have found connection to my clan but I had like to keep that to myself and other than that, I have this for the research department." Naruto said calmly and took out the pod

"I don't mind. Is this the thing they use to fly around in space?" Hiruzen enquired curiously as he got up and touched it delicately

"Yes, I think we can learn from this along with some more information from me and Gine."

"Do that when are through this shaky stage. For now go and rest, you have done well." Hiruzen shook his head and said gently

Naruto nodded and left with Gine, they flew towards his house.

* * *

While the ninjas left Wave Island, the nightmare for the world was being born once again. One of the women from Gato's harem was sitting by herself near the ocean when she bowled over in pain as her body darkened, she wanted to scream but nothing came out only dark tendrils which muffled her voice.

"Finally free" The dark figure made of pure darkness muttered as he crawled from the womb of the poor woman, he looked down at the corpse and extended his hand.

"Even trash like this is enough when you are hungry. Bitch soon I will make you mine." The Dark being muttered as he slipped into a portal

* * *

Two days passed by since they returned from the mission and they were having rest, Gine had her memories checked by Inoichi so that she could speak the language without taking so long as she didn't want to wait.

Naruto had provided her with weight seals which provided 10 tonnes of force on her whole body; she had difficulty so they had to tone it down to 4 tonnes. He provided her with notes and personal instructions on techniques so she could use new techniques with just her Ki along with introducing fighters to spar with for now she was having difficulty fighting chuunins and the elite genins.

Today once again she had been thrashed by Lee who was fighting with his seals on and Gine who did the same, she could have flown into the atmosphere and blasted him from there but that would not be useful and Lee could just run away if that was the case.

So she had trouble keeping him in her vision and fighting with her body purely as she was not a fighter.

"Gine, don't give up. This will build up your resistance and help your taijutsu." Naruto shouted in encouragement

"Naruto, don't look away." Gai muttered in a loud voice as he kicked Naruto hard enough that he collided with the wall of the coliseum

"Ughh, that was seriously a strong one." Naruto muttered as he floated away from the imprint while he focused on Gai who was using the sixth gate

Gai was the best physical fighter as he purely focused on it along with Hiashi Hyuga the bane of most close combat fighters, even Gai would lose if he doesn't use the sixth Gate against the man.

"Sorry Master, I will be careful." Naruto said as increased the intensity of his chakra cloak, the golden chakra covered him and amped his physical prowess along with providing defense

On the cloak slowly symbols appeared, these were fuinjutsu seals Naruto applied to increase the smoothness and speed of his chakra along with some other affects but as they moved they exploded.

'Still not working right, need more adjustments.' Naruto thought as he stopped doing that and fought head on with the green beast

* * *

After going through the grueling spars, Naruto freshened up and was walking arm to arm with Hinata.

"You look really happy." Naruto said as he enjoyed the feeling of her body on his arms, he had been corrupted by Jiraiya when he started having those dreams he had been taught what a man should enjoy

'I should stop thinking about that.' Naruto changed his thoughts quickly as he had been almost traumatized by Jiraiya

"Old bastard let go of me" A young Naruto screamed as he had been tied to a chair and had seals all over him to suppress his power and make him invisible

"How can I let you go? It is time you learn the joys of being a man, I had been lax with your father but you shall be one of us." Jiraiya looked at him with a wide smile as he walked away and jumped into a pool of woman

He could not look away as Jiraiya did such deeds that were very inappropriate for a child to see, he went on doing it for a days and Naruto's screamed for rescue but no one came.

"I will make you pay for this." He had screamed and he made sure to follow through as he had burnt down the notes for future books that Jiraiya had made

"Father, finally got the Clan to change its policies." Hinata said with joyous smile which made his heart beat faster at the wonderful sight; she looked so beautiful and tasty in those clothes. She had been also been corrupted by Anko, wearing only a violet bikini top with black hot pants and gray bracelets on both arms

'Damn, she makes it really hard to look her way.' Naruto thought as he tried to keep himself calm, he had been around almost naked women for most of his time and it has been building especially now as Gine had no common sense as she walked around naked

'I swear they are testing my limits.'

"That's great news, I am very happy for you Hinata. Part of your dream has been achieved." Naruto said with excitement as he hugged her tightly, her melons squishing against his chest and his hands on her naked back

He enjoyed the close contact and she melted in his embrace, "Thank you Naruto, soon we can achieve rest of my dreams and yours as well." Hinata muttered in a soft tone as she separated from him and they walked with their arms linked towards the picnic stop

'I got it; he can't keep his thoughts of me.' Hinata thought as she noticed his gaze and his effort to conceal his hard wood

'This dress was the right choice and today the day, I know he hasn't helped himself for days as he was busy.' Hinata mused with a smile

Soon the two of them arrived at the place; it was place of natural beauty filled with eye-catching flora and sights. The two of the spread the sheet and sat down as Hinata took out a basket from which she spread the food she had made personally.

"Did you make this, it looks delicious?" Naruto said as he looked at the food and the smell that infiltrated his senses

"Yes, I finally became confident enough in my cooking. Please taste it and tell me if there is anything wrong." Hinata said affectionately as she fed him some fish

"Ahh" Naruto opened his mouth as she brought it close and chewed slowly, enjoying the taste and he was serious person in most things so he wished to give an honest review

"It's the best thing I have ever tasted and I am sorry I can't describe it more specifically." Naruto said in a happy tone

"Silly, I don't mind just enjoy it." Hinata giggled at his words and continued to feed him the different dishes while he did the same

After they finished eating the duo was having green tea as they sat back to back, "You know I wonder if you are happy with me. I don't if I deserve you girls, I am really an asshole." Naruto muttered the truth that he thought about himself when it came to relations

"Don't say that, I love you as you are and I accept everything that defines you. It is alright to have more girls, it is quite normal in the ninja world even among the citizens especially for people with high chakra reserves require partners with same level or more than one woman is the only choice. Otherwise they would definitely cheat, so isn't better if they all are in a relationship from the start." Hinata said as she hugged him from the back, her tone was serious as she didn't like seeing Naruto weak it made her feel pain

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for your words; you always know how to make me happy." Naruto smiled as he caught her and dragged her into his arms, she didn't resist and he held her in his arms gently

Naruto's hands rested on her exposed abdomen, the skin was soft and his hands moved around slowly enjoying the feeling.

"You know I have always wished for this day but you always try to deny yourself your desires. Some time it's alright to let go, we feel inadequate when you deny our advances. It isn't easy to try again when you ignore us for so long." Hinata said softly enjoying his touch on her skin

"Sorry, I thought you would think I was a pervert and horny guy who only cared to have sex if I mentioned it. Also what if there was an accident." Naruto whispered into her ear as his hands moved to her above average bust, for teenager she was packed and was the largest in her generation

Hinata moaned as he fondled her breast, "We girls also have desires, Naruto. So don't think like that, you could have made a move instead of always waiting for us." Hinata muttered among sensual moans her sexy voice making him uncomfortably hard

"You are just too irresistible Hinata, let out your voice more." Naruto said in an excited tone as he kissed her nape

Hinata moaned louder at his kiss and moved in his lap, she moved her ass slowly causing his hardened wood to become even harder. Naruto moaned at the feeling of her soft ass in his lap, he turned her around and looked at her entranced face.

"Gorgeous" Naruto muttered as his eyes fixated on her attractive lips and both moved closer, both their lips came in contact and Hinata lopped her arms around his neck.

Both of them closed their eyes as they kissed and moved slowly as Naruto brought her closer and her breast came in contact with his chest. With Hinata's soft mochi like breast attached to his chest as they made out and her arms moving on his back, Naruto felt his excitement peak and he kissed her with more zeal.

Moans of pleasure filled the silent valley as the couple made out without restraint, their tongue wrestled and tasted each other's tongue while Naruto's hand was on her back and he couldn't help but move his hip as her ass was resting in his lap

Finally the both separated to take a breath and stared into each other eyes with desire; Naruto leaned in and licked her lips once more.

"Naruto, let's do more." Hinata muttered as she gulped, the taste of Naruto on her tongue turned her on and she was incredibly wet.

She didn't wait for his word and helped him out of his shirt, she enjoyed his beautiful body that any man would wish and licked his abs.

"I have always wanted to do this since I saw you naked." Hinata said in a seductive tone

"You are one perverted girl and it turns me on." Naruto said as he moaned and both of them stood up, he took of his pants as it was getting really uncomfortable while Hinata took of her hotpants and what she was wearing made him twitch

It was crotchless lingerie, she tapped her bikini and even that opened up revealing her nipples.

"What do you think?" Hinata said with a smirk

Naruto gulped his saliva at the scene, she was just too hot and he could resist anymore.

"Too sexy, how did you know I liked this?" Naruto enquired as hugged her tight as her back touched his chest and his hands went for her breast

Hinata moaned sexily as she felt his hard wood between her legs, touching her love hole which made it wet as Naruto humped slowly.

"I had seen your books, Naruto. You can't hide from my eyes, I knew when you took care of yourself and checked the description."

"Your equipment is truly hard and big, it makes me wonder if it will fit." Hinata said as she touched the tip gently

"We will see won't we?" Naruto muttered through moans as he moved faster, such close contact for the first time was really hard on him and he was already leaking while his equipment had also been covered by Hinata's arousal

His hands put away the bikini to the side as he felt the raw tits on his hands, the feeling was awesome and he pinched the nipples causing Hinata to moan in extreme pleasure and release which led to Naruto also shooting in her hand

Hinata caught some of it in her hand while the rest dribbled down on the sheet; they both separated and Naruto's dick didn't go down but became harder as he saw Hinata taste his seed like cat licking milk.

"It tastes weird but filled with energy; I think I can get used to the taste." Hinata muttered as she looked up with the seed in her mouth and gulped it down

Naruto's equipment twitched at the scene and he felt his excitement grow, he just wanted to plunge it deep inside her mouth. Unconsciously he moved closer and his wood touched her lips, she kissed the tip and gave the rest kisses. Slowly she licked it like it was Popsicle and then she removed her bikini and put the hardened Naruto Jr. between the melons.

She moved her breast in motion and licked the tip while Naruto moved his hips; he was enjoying this experience as it was beyond anything he had done before even the genjutsu was not enough.

After awhile Naruto finally released and by mistake as he was used to reading, Naruto pushed it deep into her mouth and released his hot milk. Naruto held her head with both his hands as his dick kept on releasing inside her for awhile; his expression was of absolute bliss.

Slowly he took it out and the final spurt landed on her tits, Hinata coughed from the rough experience.

"Sorry, are you okay Hinata?" Naruto came to his senses and asked with worry

Hinata cleared her throat and gulped down the milk that was in her mouth, "I am okay, just tell me next time and it was my first time so it was expected." Hinata said with a soft tone as she looked at him with affection

"That's good" Naruto said as Hinata extended her hand and caught his dick

"This guy doesn't seem to rest at all, I wonder if I can keep it company myself." Hinata said as she dragged Naruto down with her on the sheet

His pole only inches away from the goal, testing his limits but Naruto held back. "Let's do this at home." Naruto muttered and both of them teleported to his home where they got it on for the whole day filling the house with screams of pleasure that traveled quite some distance and made the girls green with envy.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke feeling refreshed more than he ever did, he felt like a big burden had been released. Hinata was sleeping soundly so he got out without waking her up and washed his face, he felt that he was starving.

In his sleepy manner Naruto walked out of his room and stumbled to the kitchen where he once again came across Gine. She was wet all over with water and completely naked, his eyes without a command zoomed onto her perky breast, her lips and her mochi like ass.

She was staring at him with desire as she felt the animalistic calling inside, her gaze lingering on his morning wood standing tall proudly with no cover. Both naked warriors slowly moved closer, their bodies touched and a moan escaped their lips. Naruto slowly moved closer to her lips, wanting to make her his once again but suddenly Gine came to her senses.

"Please let go" Gine whispered in a soft tone, her voice brought him to the wakeful world

"Sorry, I was just feeling sleepy." Naruto made an excuse as he let her waist go, he could still feel the heat of her body on his hand

"It's alright I understand." Gine said as she turned away

"I don't' want to be rude but Gine please don't move without clothes or else this can happen again." Naruto said softly and she nodded as she ran away

'What was I thinking?'

'I have kids and Bardock.' Gine felt ashamed as she had been led in because of her saiyan instinct towards strong man and because of the last day of carnal desire by Naruto had made her horny, and she had lost her sleep

* * *

'I should really be careful next time; Bardock's desire for Gine has mixed with my desire for women.' Naruto thought as he moved through the streets and walked towards the training ground

For today he decided to focus on his control and flexibility of his chakra, he sat down in a lotus position and extended his hands forward. He was floating in the air using the air particles controlled through his chakra instead of the natural flying ability with yang chakra. From his extended hands chakra wires were produced, thin and sharp. He tested them on his clones that did everything to block his attacks which also helped him control the rhythm of his chakra barrier

After finishing up with that Naruto used the rest of the time practicing his elemental control, unlike everyone else he had equally high affinity for all the basic elements and the yin-yang which he learned through the experience from Bardock that utilized the yang aspect of chakra.

It was night by the time Naruto left the area after taking a shower with a water tower jutsu, as he was passing by the library for the Shinobi Naruto sensed Sakura.

'We get hurt when you deny us, do you always want to wait for us to take action.' Naruto remembered Hinata's words and decided to make the move

He walked inside stealthily without letting anyone notice his presence and walked closer to Sakura who was picking up a book from a higher shelf; her hand was extended upwards when Naruto hugged her from behind surprising her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered into her ear

"Naruto, you could have done that normally." Sakura said and stopped when she felt his hand cupping her ass

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered stopping her moans as he passed his chakra into her which caused her body to tingle

"Hinata said you were waiting for me so I am taking action. You already know what I like so you should understand." Naruto said teasingly as he nibbled on her cute little ear

Sakura covered her mouth to muffle her moan, "But here, it's too embarrassing." She muttered as she looked to the sides to see if anyone was looking

Sakura was wearing a tank top with bike shorts, which emphasized her figure as she grew. She lacked in the chest and ass department compared to Hinata and Ino but she was still highly attractive, she had a charm of her own.

Naruto didn't listen to her and his hands moved to her abdomen slowly moving up to her breast through the shirt while Sakura held onto the bookshelf. She could feel his hard rod on her ass, its heat traveling through the fabric and it made her feel aroused.

'So hard and hot, I have never seen him like this before.' Sakura thought and she wanted to thank Hinata for pushing him but she felt jealous and felt that he would have preferred to go for Ino

"You wanted to go to Ino before this didn't you, I don't have big breast like Hinata so you would have preferred to go for Ino. Why did you come here first?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura? I may like bigger better but that doesn't mean I discriminate between you all, I was not thinking of Ino before this and only because I sensed your presence did I come here. I may feel desire because of her spirit and body but that goes the same for you or why do you think I accepted this relation." Naruto said as he turned her around and looked into her eyes, he felt hurt being questioned and guilty for making her feel this way

"I am sorry." Sakura muttered softly as she kissed him

"I am sorry as well; I should have done this before." Naruto said as he kissed her again with greater desire

Naruto's hands were very busy as they slipped through her pants and pinched the ass cheeks, and then took the pants down while he took his zipper down with magnetism.

"Sakura no need to hold back your voice. They can't hear us." Naruto muttered in a commanding tone as she listened to his words and the music to his ears started, he had utilized the wind control to make it so the sound didn't travel from this location

Naruto moved from her lips to her nape then to her breasts that were on display as he took of the shirt. Sakura still felt ashamed and tried to hide them with her hands but Naruto held her arms, "No need to hide them, they are cute and they will grow with my magical hands on the job." Naruto muttered teasingly as he kissed her on the nipple and sucked, her breasts were B-cup

Sakura moaned as she pressed his head into her chest and she was leaking over his rod which was between her legs and she felt the hardness and the size of the thing.

'Will it fit, it's so big.'

Naruto slowly moved his hand lower and lower, where the entered the sacred cave. He utilized his chakra which gave her a shock and she let a guttural moan of pleasure, releasing the dew.

"Was that good or should I try something else?" Naruto said as he held himself back, his pole was twitching for release and his head was filled with desire to plunge it inside her sanctuary

"Please, give it to me already. I can't take this." Sakura muttered as she moved her hips and making his rod glisten with her nectar, unlike the other two girls Sakura had lower chakra reserves as she came from a normal ninja family making her stamina weaker and she had less sexual desire than both them as well which was just personality difference making her weak to pleasure

"As you wish" Naruto said as he with a single push broke through, she didn't have any other barrier than her tight hole as hard practice broke the hymen same for the other two

Sakura's mouth was opened wide in a silent scream of pleasure as Naruto moved slowly inside her hot and wet walls that massaged his pole with love.

"So tight, you are going to make me cum." Naruto muttered as he had been holding it in and with another push he entered her womb, and felt the bump on her abdomen as he released his hot seed. His expression was of bliss which went double for Sakura who twitched from the overdose of pleasure in her brain, her tongue lolling outside and her eyes dazed in lust.

* * *

"Hmm"

"A slave seemed to have died, no worries at least I got her DNA already." A man wearing a lab coat inside a secret laboratory muttered as he saw the screen of his monitor for the status of his slaves

"I got to test that sword out so it doesn't matter but now do I get it back. It's quite useless to people who are not its chosen wielders and I can't utilize my salves wither as the user has to have free will." The man muttered in thought but before he could continue his thought process another man entered the lab

"Doctor Amado, what is the progress of my request?" The man wearing a gray suit with a cane muttered, he had a tattoo close to his right eye and one on his arm

"The vessel will still take a long time, you should bring me the Bijuu already if you want it to finish." Amado said calmly

"I can't believe a day would come that I have rely on the pieces of the immortal beast that served the bitch. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this shape and that filthy White is still playing around with no intentions to help." The man was agitated as he had gathered a team but the Jinchuuriki were beasts of war and destruction, nothing was easy when it came to them and it was very hard to control them

'If the bastard Madara hadn't done that this wouldn't have happened.' The man thought of the night of the Kyuubi's demise

"Jigen calm down, sacrifice some pawns and use the Nations as you are doing. Don't let your pride take away your cool." Amado advised so that his partner would not do anything unwanted, he was the way to advancement and evolution. The connection to the beyond and being of the Immortal era but stuck in a weakened body

"Apologies, I get emotional when I am reminded of my failures. You don't have to wait for long soon, we will start." Jigen muttered in calm tone as he waited for the horn of war and destruction

"Hehe"

"Who's there?" Jigen questioned as he turned around and there he saw a hateful figure, a tiny dark crow

"You"

"Me, chill bro. Why so salty? Did someone take your candy?" The dark figure said teasingly

"Amado"

"Sorry, Jigen but I believe he should be helpful." Amado said as Jigen turned to him

"No need to rail on the old man Jigen, you are still not done. You are as pathetic as ever, don't dawdle or soon you will become food." The dark figure said teasingly and chuckled, the form exploded with a thought form Jigen but laughter was still heard and the dark form disappeared into the shadows

"Black" Jigen muttered in rage, he didn't even take the name as he found the existence repulsive

* * *

"Shika, what do you think would happen if I died?" Naruto questioned as he leaned his back to the tree in the Nara garden

"If that happened, the balance would be broken and we will be part of war which will destroy us unless we can bring Kiri to our side." Shikamaru muttered as he lay on the grass lazily staring at the clouds, he was tired of the day's work

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you are the queen the strongest piece and irreplaceable piece so when you fall Konoha falls. We have strong fighters but a jinchuuriki is not something anyone can fight not even the Hokage nor the sage Jiraiya. Kakashi is currently the strongest ninja in Konoha and he might be able to fight the Jinchuuriki but he has a higher chance of dying as they have very high defense and corrosive nature with almost unending chakra." Shika explained his reasoning, it was something he was clear about and he knew the war potential of such beings or else why would a sacrifice matter if you could just train a talented fighter to be better

"I understand thanks, see you later" Naruto said as he took flight towards the Hokage office

"Grandpa I will go talk to the seven tails Jinchuuriki." Naruto said as he entered the office where he saw Danzo sipping tea with Hiruzen

"That's' good, Naruto boy. It would have been hard to find anyone else who can work fast as you." Danzo muttered calmly

"Grandpa Dark, where have you been?" Naruto said happily as he hugged the old man from the back, he was still wearing the ANBU uniform at his age as he said he would die on duty never on the bed

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I do not use OC.

Jigen and Amado from Boruto

Black and White are characters you are familiar with but i decided to change thier back story and personality along with powers.

What do you think of the story till now?

I request you guys to please review the whole story till now. Saying negative things about others is very easy so please be honest and write it down so i may know. If there is a point that requires elaboration, point it out. If there is a scene that needs to be extended point it out. I don't mind negative points just say something so i can fix it, as i do listen. And the good points so i can add similar scenes.

The characters here are a lot stronger than in cannon, mostly just imagine them as their shippuden versions except in most cases Kishi didn't even show anything for them. I was really sad when Neji was sidelined along with Kiba and Shino. They were really awesome characters even Choji in the start which is why the Sasuke retrieval arc was the most awesome arc in the Naruto, every other arc had some things just not there especially the finale of pain arc was shit.

I was thinking i should add:

Fu

Yugito


	9. Chapter 9

Yamanaka Ino, hailing from the family best known for their feminine wiles, beauty and intelligence, she was known as a diva and succubus with the way she moved to all her mannerisms that made males weak.

The proud girl was on her knees, hungering for the tool in front of her. Glistening with her saliva as she loving licked it and slurped on it.

All reason had been lost as she focused on her task to satisfy her lover, a sparring session had devolved into an act of carnal desire.

'Fuck!'

"You are too big, Naruto"

"So hot and hard, are my lips so sweet for you?"

"How much lust do you have, that you haven't gone down after Cumming three times?" Ino muttered in a dazed tone as she held the rod in her hands and licked the head

"Ino, how will I go down so easily? You are just too hot and have been tempting me for too long, now it is time, you earned you due." Naruto said in an affectionate tone as he patted her head

Ino moaned at his touch and counted to suck while using her tits to provide assistance.

'Damn so good. Cum for me, cum for me. This taste just feel so right, I can't enough of it.' Ino thought as she sucked desperately the cock that was too massive for her small mouth, her hot pink lips slid up and down the shaft causing Naruto to show a face of pleasure

Naruto couldn't hold anymore and his rod twitched as it was about to release allowing Ino to know. He held her head as he pushed deep into her and released his load, while both parties were lost in the pleasure.

* * *

"Hope your day is bright." Naruto said in a joyful tone as his days were filled with happiness and pleasure

"I am doing well and you seem fine but what's up with the bright atmosphere." Tenten said as she looked at her friend and partner

"Nothing, I just realized the world is a beautiful place." Naruto said with a wide smile

"Okay, moving on. I have finally repaired the damage you did to the sword and added the new components so that it won't break down. And finally you can see your prototype armor which was based on the design from knights of the other continent." Tenten said in an excited tone as she walked inside the workshop, to show him the masterpiece she had worked on alongside him but she was the one who did the final touches

"Wonderful, I knew I could rely on you." Naruto said as he hugged her tightly, her breast crushing against his chest and he gave her a kiss on the cheeks

He let go of her and walked to his armor, a red colored armor with scale patterns which moved with the wearer giving the flexibility of the real body. Its helmet and overall design was inspired by the red dragon and it had four cables flowing behind the head, these were used to attack and suck dry the enemy's power.

'A step closer to the power of the Jinchuuriki and I will need them to make this armor evolve.' Naruto thought as he touched the armor which moved to encompass him in its safety

* * *

"Who goes there?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha-nin. Here to meet the Leader of Takigakure." Naruto announced in a formal tone as he walked inside a forest filled with mist, it was poisonous but it was nothing he couldn't deal with

"Proof of your identity" Another voice demanded, the voices came from all over as the guardians seem to moving around

Naruto threw a coin which was snatched up, "You are clear, follow us please."

Naruto complied and he followed the ninja's to the village hidden in the waterfalls, it was literally hidden by the waterfalls of death. A place where 100's of rivers convened and dropped from a height of 3 km, not a nice place for most low class ninjas allowing such a small village to service as they specialized in fighting in their territory along with another secret.

"It really is a beautiful scene." Naruto commented as he saw the waterfalls fall into the basin crushing everything beneath it, he even saw a bird get hit by some straw drops which crushed it into fine mist

* * *

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, son of the fourth Hokage." Shibuki the leader of Taki said in a courteous tone as he stood up from his seat

"Same, I hope you don't take offence to our request and we can continue our harmonious relation." Naruto said in a formal tone as he sat down

"Of course, it is best for Fu to be on your side as the village might be targeted and we prove to be liability. I have already informed her of the issue and she is happy to go along with someone in the same situation." Shibuki said in a friendly tone as he got up from his seat

'It is good that they are not making trouble.' Naruto thought as he was led towards a forest once again and inside he could see a tree house where he saw a girl with green hair flying around with bug like wings on her back

"Fu, the guest is here." Shibuki called out to the girl that seem to enjoying her flight and at hearing his voice she zoomed down to Naruto at full speed

"Are you the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" orange eyes stared at him with curiousness

'Fast, she was faster than the girls. I shouldn't expect less from the vessel, especially when she is the third on the list.'

"Yes. It is nice to meet you, Lucky seven." Naruto said with a confident voice as he lied through his teeth

"I am Fu, the vessel of Lucky Seven Chomei. I am very happy to meet you Naruto, the demon fox vessel. Is he helping or not?" Fu said in an excited voice as she asked a question she received from her partner

"Unfortunately we don't get along." Naruto shook his head sadly

"That's bad, but gives it time and he will come to be your best friend." Fu said as gave him a hug

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind coming along." Naruto enquired as he checked her state with sage mode

"I don't mind at all, I always wanted to visit Konoha and now I get to live there for awhile." Fu said as she moved around in the air

"That's good; I will make sure it is a wonderful experience. When do you wish to leave?"

"Today is fine, it is best to not delay things."

"A hum. Before you leave, I have a gift that I think you will find useful." Shibuki said as he passed a small bottle to Naruto who was shocked at the gift

"Is this the hero water?" Naruto questioned as he held the delicate thing in his hand, water made from the blessings of some hero from the past era and protected by the some kind of barrier which only allowed people from Shibuki's bloodline to pass through

"Yes, I wish to provide assistance as much as I can. Can you pass this to Hatake Kakashi, it will be great help for him to increase his chakra capacity and I believe he can survive it easily." Shibuki said as to him Naruto was a vessel and they would never require such paltry things as it would hardly have an effect

"I will and thank you on his behalf. I hope we see each other in great health next time." Naruto said in a formal tone as he stored the bottle and dashed away with Fu flying behind without any difficulty, he didn't teleport as it was secret to the world

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Do you guys want to directly know who the character is or are you okay with how leave them unanmed for some time? Like the two woman and Black or White

Also i am thinking of writing the second part to this which skips to the dbz side.

I was too busy today.


	10. Chapter 10

"How precarious is the situation?" Fu enquired as she flew at slow pace as Naruto showed no hurry

"Its manageable, if I don't drop dead then I don't see any way for there to be an attack. Your presence is an insurance against the enemies so they don't even consider it." Naruto replied calmly, it was the truth but if they knew he was not the vessel then shit would hit the fan.

'I really hope the Kyuubi has a sense of timing and doesn't come back until after 5 years just to be sure. I should be the strongest and absolute on the planet by then.' Naruto hoped and wished with all his heart

"Is that so?"

"Then I can enjoy my time here or am I supposed to be stationed in specific area?"

"You are free to roam the city, no one is going to give you trouble as you wear the headband and are VIP. I will also give some time to show you around and let you meet my friends so you won't be lonely." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he could feel her loneliness as people didn't understand vessels or even tried, it was rare to have friends outside of family or the Kage

"Thank you, Naruto. I wish you luck upon for this favor." Fu replied in a joyful tone as she hugged him, Naruto didn't mind and accelerated as he got a good read on her character

'A really nice girl, filled with strength and hope.'

* * *

Naruto passed Fu onto someone else after reporting in his task when he was called to the office, "What is it Grandpa?" Naruto asked in an affectionate tone as he took in the occupants, he saw a man well known in the world and a woman he was familiar with.

"Hello, little one. It is good to meet you, a talented child with exceptional ethics is what I heard about you from my reports and I was not let down." Rasa the fourth Kazekage spoke in a calm manner as he looked at Naruto, he was a person that could kill him if he was careless

'The power to affect the bloodstream and Pakura, the scorch release user, her flames are really too powerful and only second to the Vessel of the two tails.'

"Thank you; I am honored to meet you Kazekage. I hope your chosen teams are worthy to be in the finals." Naruto replied in a calm tone

"Good, you didn't let my aura affect you without even using the beast. You have earned my respect Naruto; I request that you make friends with my youngest son. You should understand him more than I can." Rasa chuckled and said in a friendly tone, Konoha and Suna have been brothers since a decade ago and it has cemented into a strong camaraderie as they provide assistance to each other

"I will be happy to make friends with Gaara; he is quite famous unlike me in the world. I hope we become close. If that is all then excuse me." Naruto said in a happy tone, getting another vessel on his side was a blessing and they could help him evolve his armor to a high level and he could increase his pace of growth with the injection of Bijuu chakra into his system

"Try your best and be sincere" Rasa advised as he sat back down to talk to Hiruzen while Pakura watched quietly like a silent bodyguard

* * *

Naruto walked out of the office and heading towards the direction where he could sense the second largest chakra source, he found Gaara sitting above the Hokage heads.

'Even the first tail makes me look small in comparison, I would need to at least multiply my chakra by 10 if I want to be on the same scale while the seven was impossible to measure as it was enormous like the endless ocean.'

'How much worse would be the Kyuubi?'

'These beasts definitely never actually tried killing of humans, otherwise this planet would be razed.'

'Just like those immortals, they must be following a law which prohibits such acts or something.'

'I really hope so otherwise, we are dead once the beast revives.' Naruto mused as he landed beside Gaara who had noticed him but didn't make a move

"Hello Gaara, My name is Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I hope I am not disturbing you." Naruto said in a friendly tone

"Kyuubi, you are not disturbing me so you can sit." Gaara replied in a stoic tone, he was not used to outsiders being nice and he was not feeling happy being away from his family as they were the only ones who loved him

'He should understand. I could see the fear in their souls when they saw him fly above them.'

"Thanks, I hope you like the scene from here. It is a beautiful city isn't it, a favorite of mine." Naruto said with a smile showing only joy

"It is a nice view but I prefer my own domain, it gives me warmth and safety like no other."

"You have not combined your chakra with the beast have you; you seem so insignificant when I look at you through my senses. I have heard the seal on you is the best and I can see that, you have a lot of chakra even without the Kyuubi's but how long will you wait." Gaara said in a calm manner as he stared at him with a curious gaze

"You are a good sensor for you to be able tell my level and I am happy for your concern but I will take the step when I am ready." Naruto replied calmly while inside he was impressed at the Kazekage to have taught his son so well

'Or is the tailed beast?'

"Appreciate the praise, but don't let your pride get in the way. You are strong but a Bijuu is stronger, a monster of calamity that no human can replace."

"The first Hokage was lucky in catching them as they were going through a period of weakness and didn't like causing destruction or else, he may have caused the end of the world by putting his hand into the beehive." Gaara said slowly watching Naruto's expression which didn't change at the information but inside he was surprised and understood more

'The tailed beast is talking to him and giving him information, what an envious thing.'

'An immortal advisor and source of power, really wish the Kyuubi was inside along with Bardock.'

'I did have an increase in intelligence and maturity but my power was hardly affected except the return from death ability, but even that has limits as unless I fight someone powerful enough to bring me to death I won't grow stronger.'

"I won't take long and you are smarter than I had assumed from those rumors of you being a sadistic bastard seem to be really wrong. How about we go eat lunch, I will show a great place?" Naruto offered as he stood up

Gaara looked into his clear eyes and nodded as he floated into the sky, his body was covered in sand so he could fly at will without his own concentration.

'Shukaku, what do you think?'

'The punk is really strange, he is too strong to be natural but I can't be sure if that asshole fox is inside or not.'

* * *

"Hey Shika, are you home?" Naruto called out as he entered the Nara state, it was evening so he thought he would be home but it seems he was wrong

"Ah"

"Naruto, if you are looking for Shikamaru he is at Choji's place." A feminine voice replied and he looked towards the direction to see a very beautiful scene. It was Yoshino Nara, Shika's mother, wearing shorts and a bikini top.

Naruto could smell the arousal from her and concluded what she might have been doing; he gulped in the drool that formed from looking at Yoshino who was looking at his nether regions as he had been unable to control it from becoming big.

'Damn she is so hot but I can't she is Shika's mother.'

'But she is the Madonna of my dreams for so long, how much better it would be to really taste her.' Naruto thought as he looked at Yoshino

"Is that so?"

"Can I help in any way as I am here already?" Naruto asked in a calm manner

"Yes, you can help plug this leak Naruto."

"Everyone heard those scream of pleasure when you forgot to put on the seals, was that on purpose or what?"

"You really are naughty boy or should I say man, sleeping with girls and even causing restlessness in others." Yoshino said in calm tone as she walked towards him, she had been horny for so long and suffered from the laziness of the Nara. Her husband had been non receptive for many months and showed no interest, just laze around and play Shogi or read books.

'But this boy had to awaken my desire with those howls of passion.'

'It's all right just a onetime thing; even he won't take advantage of it.' Yoshino thought as she hugged Naruto who had opened his arms to receive her, she felt his heat especially from the cock which was almost ready to break through

"You are one naughty mother, how would Shika think when he knows you slept with his friend." Naruto muttered in an excited tone as he closed his arms and kissed her nape while his hands held onto her plump ass, it was less than the other girls but she still had a sexy figure that had hardly aged

'Chakra does wonders and she must not have stopped working out.'

"I don't see you saying know, what about the bro code." Yoshino asked in a teasing tone

"It burn to ash when you showed your sexy body to me, you have been on my mind for long so how could I say know. I don't care about others opinion and will take what is available." Naruto replied and kissed her hot red lips that had been inviting him to suck on for so long

Fortunately he was a nice guy and never liked betraying his true friends so he did kiss Yoshino with intensity and desire to set up a perfect illusion which was empowered by Yin chakra to satisfy her needs. In this dream she didn't see him but her husband.

'If i was an asshole than this was a good opportunity but i gotta play nice or else i will lose myself. A good deed done and forgotten as it should be.'

'Now i wonder when Kakashi will return from his mission. So jealous he got to put a queen to the throne and probably banging her for the favor.'

'Damn so jealous, he got to bang Koyuki. I actually liked her movies.' Naruto thought with a smile as he put Yoshino inside her room and flew home

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

The Bijuu are truly powerful in this story not like in cannon.


	11. Chapter 11

"Brother, you seem to be not doing well. The world still not in your grasp and such weak energy really does not suit you. How the mighty have fallen is kind of appropriate in our situation." Black Zetsu muttered with a chuckle as he walked into the fortress of solitude owned by his brother White Zetsu. Twins of power that surpassed many and utter disregard of life, especially Black who was pitch black from inside and outside

"It seems the imprisonment by the Immortal Queen has not healed your arrogance. What do you want? Do not play around Black or else I will trap you here for eternity." White Zetsu seated on his Throne of Power muttered in a regal tone and his voice echoed in the fortress

"We are brothers so I wanted to see you but it seems you are still stuck up like before. Though I wonder why the mortals are still alive." Black muttered in a curious tone as he passed by paintings and servants

"None of your concern and what I do, has nothing to do with you. If that is all then you are dismissed, I warn you do not get on my nerves. I have lost patience of your tomfoolery." White said as he moved his finger and Black was banished from the region

* * *

"Well it seems he won't be allowing me to dine." Black muttered with a chuckle as he had crashed into some mountains and stood up

"The world has changed so much but the people I know don't change. I guess I haven't changed either." Black muttered as he started walking, he had humanoid form which would scare most people shitless especially the eyes and wore a dark robe

Black Zetsu was from a race of immortal beings that were supposed to be peaceful; they loved nature and all the elements. They had high affinity to the elements and gained power very quickly but never fought as they had no desire for aggression or need. They didn't need to fight for food or shelter as the world provided for them but then one day the twins were born.

That was the first time a Zetsu had gone insane, one look at Black had made the doctor and nurse go insane as the child had smiled at them. The Zetsu's showed concern but they had never handled such things so they didn't kill the evil and he lived.

Black continued on living and hit off with his twin who got corrupted since birth by this evil apparition, and the Zetsu race came to an end one day. Black was only 16 years old on that day and he had science assignment, what he decided to do was make biological monstrosities that slowly killed off the race while he enjoyed the genocide.

From their his journey had started along with his brother into the unknown universe where he fought and destroyed planets on whim, tortured souls for pleasure and all messed up things which led to White separating from him for a century. But luck would have it; they were hired by the Otsutsuki king to capture the Immortal Queen who ruled the planet and the rest his history as he ended up being sealed.

* * *

"The planet seems to have more pressure than before and gravity along with the quality of energy in the atmosphere. I guess it must be connected to the bitch that I shall bang when I get the chance. Ruining that regal look seems so appetizing." Black muttered in an excited tone as he walked and finally he came across someone in the forest beneath the mountains

It was a child of 13 years, a shinobi child who seems to have fallen down the mountain doing training carelessly. He could have a survived that but giant beasts had surrounded him and he could not make much noise with his injured neck or move with broken legs.

Black strolled leisurely towards the child and the beasts died in his presence, "Child you are okay now, let me heal you."

Black placed his hand on the child's hand and healed his body, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Mister. My name is Sumaru, mister who are you?" Sumaru was a child from Hoshigakure, he had black hair and wore purplish combat suit

"My name is Kuro. Do you want me to lead you home?" Black asked in a gentle tone and this caused Sumaru to feel better

Sumaru had been feeling despair but now he was filled with hope especially since Kuro was a healer, "Mister Kuro, I have a request could you please save my parents. They are being poisoned through radiation and don't have long to live. I will do anything you ask but please save my parents." Sumaru muttered with tears in his eyes as he finally met someone who could help him as Hoshi didn't have such good healers

"Of course, I love to help people. Come Sumaru let me show you the light." Black said with a smile that was enchanting his face had formed into the shape of Jigen

"Thank you, thank you" Sumaru muttered emotionally as he led Black to an area close to the village where his house was located

* * *

"Who is that, Sumaru?" His father asked as he entered the house with a cautious tone

"Father, this man has saved me from death and he is a healer." Sumaru said in an excited tone as he hugged his father

"Is that so?" Hotarubi muttered in an unsure tone as he looked at Black

"Thank you for saving my son but are you sure about this, who knows you may also get infected." Hotarubi warned, he felt the man was weak so his cautiousness lessened

"Don't worry; I am an expert in the field so I won't blame you if anything happens. Please just sit down with your wife and I will start." Black said in a courteous tone as he looked at the man and woman

'Really a hot babe, the guy doesn't deserve her at all.'

"Okay" Hotarubi muttered but he was still very cautious and only he sat down while his wife watched

Black touched his head and slowly the energy spread in his body and cleared away all damage, Hotarubi could feel it and was elated when the procedure was done.

'I feel healthy again; the chakra is flowing in order.'

"Thank you and apologies for acting in an unpleasant manner." Hotarubi said in a happy tone as he helped his wife Natsuhi sit down

"I will be in your care Master Kuro." Natsuhi muttered in a courteous tone as she felt respect for the man who had healed her husband

"No problem." Black replied as he healed Natsuhi which ended in seconds as he got used to the damage

"How can we repay you Master Kuro, please name your price?" Hotarubi enquired as he felt bad for taking free service

"Your lives will do." Black muttered with a chuckle as dark tentacles slowly devoured Sumaru as his parents screamed in despair unable to move

"I just love gullible people and bring despair after bring you mortals hope, is so delicious. I never get tired of playing this game."

"Hey hey no need to worry, you will still live longer you know as I need yo to watch as l love your beautiful wife in front of you and mold her to my image." Black said in a sadistic tone as he tapped Hotarubi's cheeks

"Please no, just kill us already." Natsuhi begged but the monster known as Black never showed mercy

* * *

"Hmm"

"So this is the planet where the battle happened, really a miracle. I wouldn't expect such great things from such a weak and primitive land." A teenager of 16 with green hair and eyes, and a giant build as he stood 3 m tall

"Aunt Kaguya you really did a wonderful job of protecting your territory unfortunately the king managed to seal you into the planet, I would love to help you but I don't know how either." Broly the youngest Prince of the Otsutsuki Empire and nephew of Kaguya the Immortal Queen

'Destroying the planet will kill her; the seal is too complex for my level.'

Broly floated as he contemplated, 'My predictions aren't wrong most of the time but would I really find my sun here.'

'I can only hope or else this planet will need to die for wasting my time.' The man thought as he landed on the ground and decided to search the normal way, his arm had a half moon design tattoo

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Naruto muttered as he landed in the training ground 4

"I don't know, nervous and excited at the same time. Some of the challengers feel really strong especially our own friends." Sakura said in an unsure tone

"Don't worry and fight with all you got, the assessment has nothing to do with winning all the battles as you will be judged on your performance." Naruto said in jovial tone as took her hand and healed the damage, she was standing on her last leg and was nearly out of chakra

"Thanks and I already know that but I can already predict my losses against some of the foes and no way to counter them. It doesn't feel good when you can't see the way, do you know the way?" Sakura looked at him with weak look and leaned into his chest

"I can't help you with that and I also don't know how you can beat Ino or Hinata or Sasuke but you should be able to beat the rest of our group as you trained with us. So there are three people who can beat you with 100% certainty but that's out of hundred, you would to be cursed to get in a fight with them. Also be careful when fighting Lee and Neji, especially Neji who can still shut you down." Naruto advised as best as he could, he was a good fighter and strong but that doesn't mean he could make the impossible possible as the foes also trained hard and Sakura had her physical limits which were lower than her competition

"You could have at least told me a sweet lie, you blonde dummy." Sakura pouted at the idiot spouting facts that she was aware off, she had been waiting for actual encouragement which was only sweet even if not true

"Well you are still one of the best; a normal family shinobi becoming the one of the top is unheard off. So you are making history with this feat and as you grow, your life will be a shining beacon for the rest of the world who live n the shadow of the clans." Naruto said in a confident tone as he hugged her tightly, his words made her feel embarrassed at how important Naruto thought she to the world

* * *

"ROAR" a roar of beast filled with absolute rage and hatred rang across the world; it shook the continent and caused natural disasters. Nobody knew what kind of beast was responsible except for the Jinchuuriki who knew the power of the beast at their full capability which they never showed.

Kurama the nine tail fox had returned to the living world and to maximum capacity but this time he clearly looked insane and steam could be seen coming out of his mouth.

"Mortals that was the last straw, you have broken the laws and I still kept to them while suffering from you insolence. But no more, Father was wrong and I have kept my promise for too long."

"The biggest breach in the sacred law was to seal us, we allowed you as we were commanded not to use our full power on this world. But now it is time for this world to return to ash just like my father who died for this filthy world." Kurama growled in hatred his voice traveled far into the ears of the mortals causing them to bleed and the weaker one died

With the words ended, Kurama did not hesitate and threw multiple Bijuudamas to the regions around him. The cities were being cleared of the map within seconds and even targeted the shinobi villages but those were successfully protected as they managed to change the direction the attack.

Kurama didn't care much and finally his eyes stared with primal rage at his real target, Konoha. A place where the descendent of his father lived and they biggest sinners, "It is time for the end, go meat father."

Kurama charged a beam and let it rip, it traveled through countries destroying everything it touched and arrived in Konoha in matters of seconds

* * *

"Naruto, you said you were the vessel. What is the meaning of this?" Gaara demanded, he had felt the power and it was enormous. The chance of survival was slim and even Shukaku advised him to make a run

"I am sorry but you should understand why I couldn't tell the truth. For now let's try to handle the task." Naruto said in a calm tone as he stood on the wall of Konoha looking towards the direction where the beast of 1 km height was standing

'Immortal queen please help us, if you can hear me then grant me my wish. I will do anything just don't let my people die.'

"I can direct the attack somewhere else but I need your help." Naruto said as he turned to Fuu and Gaara who had turned into their giant forms

"Kakashi you go talk to the Hokage to handle the battle with the Kyuubi, the other nations should be heading for it so leave the defense to me." Naruto muttered in a confident tone

"Do your best but don't get yourself killed." Kakashi said as he dashed away

"What can you do that might be better than us?" Fu asked in a calm tone, she was not really angry at him but worry was creeping inside her heart

"Hiraishin, I can teleport any attack away from this place but I need you two to support me with your chakra. Let me connect these wires with your body." Naruto said as the wires behind his back loomed like snakes staring at their prey, he was wearing the armor for combat

"I will trust you for now as my method has no chance of success but if anyone close to me dies, Uzumaki you life is forfeit." Gaara threatened

"I promise to take responsibility." Naruto said as he flew in front of them and the cables connected to their skin transferring the raw bijuu chakra into his system, he had already taken the hero water causing his reserves to be one third of the one tail but with this he could grow even higher

Naruto felt the danger and quickly activated Hiraishin Level 2, a giant portal appeared in front of him and then he saw a continuous red black energy beam charging into it. It caused the atmosphere to be suffocating and everything around it was dying.

"Ughh" Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the pain from the dose of chakra higher than his capacity while he continued to keep the portal in check as the space became unstable from the power of the attack, after what seemed like an eternity Naruto saw the attack stop and he fell down from the sky

But tragedy was fated for Konoha as one of the straw attacks crashed directly into Konoha, obliterating half the city and leaving nothing.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

The women he met in wave were Kaguya and heles/ Jerez as this is her universe

naruto will get the Juubi later and it is Kaguya's guardian beast not Kaguya herself


	12. Chapter 12

Thousand years have gone by, the world has changed countless time and I have contributed to it on many occasions, for the worst most of the times. Taking this task was it good or bad that I don't know, till now.

I seem to have changed, I feel guilty for what I have done and I have done a lot of cruel things in my long life so I wonder why now.

I had believed that by separating from Brother I will know my true nature but I didn't change much and I was evil not as much as he was but I still didn't care much for life.

So what was special about this place? Yes, the immortal Queen then should I thank her for purifying this darkened soul or not.

I decided to change but I had closed of all the paths to victory with my own hands except that one and sacrifices had to be made so that the chosen one could be born.

However, something happened that I did not foresee and the chosen one started walking a path that was different from what I expected. He was not the vessel of the fox which meant we had another unstable factor on the loose, those beasts are not weak like these humans and they don't even realize that the ancient promise to their father is the only reason they do not erase them of this planet.

I hoped my powers would come back but I still need time otherwise I could have already taken care of everything as all the beings on this planet are insignificant in my eyes when comparing our powers.

I cannot leave my pocket dimension as it will disturb the healing process and if I leave now then I might not be able to influence much with this limited power. I still need three more just three more years.

I do feel sad for the child that I had to have his parents killed, they were a necessary sacrifice.

"Obito, do you regret killing your teacher?" I asked my loyal servant and he was the strongest fighter at my disposal. He was truly marvelous, he had ability that could bridge the gap of power and allow him to kill those of higher existence.

"No, I felt nothing then and I feel nothing now." Obito replied in a respectful tone as he looked at his master who had saved his life that day and nursed him to health

"Is that so then what if Rin was here?"

"If she was here then I might feel bad but that is all."

I understood that his life revolved around that girl and without her, he was incomplete.

"Go and save the child, we can't have him die. He is the one that can achieve your dream, don't you wish to see Rin then guide him to the seat of power. I advise you to take back your eye, separated the power is weakened and it better you have it then that man."

"As you wish master, I will take my leave now."

"Be careful of Madara and the Akatsuki, that Jigen is not someone you should mess with." I gave a final warning once again as human's tend to be irrational sometimes and Jigen was just not an easy opponent. Arrogant he may be but he had the power to back it up and the intelligence to go through with his plans.

I wonder how this will play out and even the young prince has joined the game, he seems to be looking for something. Let us see how these children affect our fate, the fate of us immortals.

* * *

"Ughh" Naruto groaned as his head was killing him and he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling

'Where am I? How did I get here?'

'What happened after I couldn't block the last attack?' Naruto thought as he stood up, he was in a cottage and he couldn't sense anyone

"You should relax and rest, your body has been hurt really badly." Obito walked through the wall with both his Sharingan eyes visible

"Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously while wondering how he did that and how he couldn't sense him

"Obito Uchiha, I am your father's student and your friend. I am your guide in this world of monsters so follow along to what I say or you won't know you died." Obito replied in a calm manner

"Is that so and why are you doing this?"

"My dream depends on you, I need you to achieve the power necessary to win and grant me my wish. It will be simple for you when the time comes and you can even bring your parents back to life." Obito clenched his fist and said in a excited tone

"Okay but what happened; I don't remember a thing after half of Konoha got destroyed." Naruto questioned as he felt worry in his hear for the survival of his loved ones, none of them could survive the attack

"You were knocked out when you tried to support the vessels to block another Bijuu bomb, Konoha survived but you had lost most of your body from the explosion. So I took you with me, don't worry about your friends as they have already evacuated and the Kyuubi has already calmed down. The Immortal Queen sent down her light to slap the fox into becoming tame again but I wouldn't trust the fox as he knows that the queen has limited excess and he will act again." Obito explained as he tapped the ground and a table along with two chairs formed

"So are you going to train me or what, and how long do I have?" Naruto asked

"Not much, the world is descending into chaos. The leaders might have worked together but now they are going to act on their desires. War is on the horizon, an enemy in the darkness and one unknown factor, all of which are beyond your capability so we will need to work fast." Obito said as he put down food on the table

"I know you went to the ruins of Uzu so I need you to go back there and finish the stages while I will train you about time and space as our enemies use those two elements. I am your guide and your protector so never be too far from me or else who knows when you will die now. We will talk more later, first sit down and eat as you have been unconscious for two days." Obito said as he tapped the table, Naruto nodded and sat down as he digested the information along with the food

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
